The Precious Stone
by Shiroi-Tenshi-Tsubasa
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- Life is dumb for Rei Kon. But when a ancient stone with powers are trusted within him, he will know his life wasn't dull. From magic to curses, creations and destructions, the Bladebreakers stick by his side. But one of them is not trustwor
1. A Child Has Been Chosen

THE PRECIOUS STONE  
  
WOW!!!! MY THIRD FIC!!!!! DIS IS MY THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED Searching For You AND My Life as Three Souls!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAHOO!!!!!!! Now I'll be updating both this fic and My Life as Three Souls. ^___^ Whose happy here? I AM!!!!!!!! Even though now I have more work... But I'LL LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and because I have 2 fics to update and stuff. SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and a summary? Uh... Rei was the chosen one of his village to take care of a magic pebble. The rock grants wishes, protection, immortality, super natural powers and other amazing stuff. Now almost EVERYONE wants to use it!!!!! He he he... Lemme giva ya a hint!!!!! Da main bad guy is one of Rei's closest friends. Leave ya wonder whom it is! ^_____^ AND HOLY SHIT THIS IS GONNA BE DRAMATIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ON WITH DA VERY 1ST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!  
  
~*A Child Has Been Chosen*~  
  
Rei has been meditating under his favourite tree with his pet cat, Neko. Today was the day the elders of his village would choose a child to harness the power of the precious stone. Rei and his gang hoped it was someone else besides them. He had a terrible and yet proud feeling it will be him. Neko purred before he pumped on Rei's head. 'Atleast Neko has a good life...' His heart beated on his chest so hard, Rei felt like it was gonna pop. " You play in the tree. I'm going to see what the others are doing." Neko purred once again to show he understood.  
  
Rei walked into the center of the village. Everyone was wearing a red traditional Chinese outfit with a gold and silver tiger on it. Rei was also wearing one. All the children were nervous to death. He noticed his gang. " Hey Rei!" " Come here!" Lee, Mariah, Kevin and Gary stood, calling for Rei to come. " Hey! Are you guys scared too?" " Hell ya! Good luck to you. We all have a feeling it's gonna be one of us." Rei nodded. " Well, did the elders ever tell you about the stone?" " No." " Wanna hear about it?" Everyone got Rei's full attention.  
  
" I heard that the power of this rock is unimaginable. It's almost as powerful as Driger! It's like you turn into a bitbeast! Immortality, super natural powers, grants wishes and etc." Everyone looked at each other. " Then maybe it won't be that bad-" " Hold that thought Lee. I also heard about if the child abuses the stone, it could kill you slowly and painfully with nightmares beyond your fear." Mariah gasped. " Wicked!" " Cool! So if I wish for food, it'll give me an unlimited supply?" Gary asked. Mariah, Lee, Kevin and Rei fell down face first. Before Rei could continue, there was a horn blown; everyone moved into the eldest giant hut.  
  
There Lee's grandfather stood. Everyone bowed down traditional style. " Today," The elders started, " The chosen child will hold the White Tiger Village's most treasured prize: The Precious Stone! These 12 years, for the honor of the zodiac sign, the Tiger. So far, no human was pure enough to harness the power without dieing. These years, we have chosen..." All the kids closed their eyes in ear except Rei's gang. They all knew it was going to be one of them. Lee's grandpa stared into the open eyed kids, and finally said, " Kon Rei."  
  
~*END*~  
  
LOL, who liked it? I TOLD YA IT WAS GONNA BE DRAMATIC!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I REALLY need to get a humor fic going, or THE ALIENS WILL TAKE OVER ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, review plez? 


	2. Back to the Bladebreakers team

The Precious Stone  
  
Yo! I finally found out Rei's B-Day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! May 15th!!!!! But I want it to be November 15th so. IT'S NOVEMBER 15TH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Actually, I made it up cuz no one knew. *Sweatdrop* On with da ficcy!!!  
  
~*Back to the Bladebreakers team*~  
  
" Rei... You should be proud to be the keeper of it." The elder personally talked to Rei about the uses of the rock. " Remember we had a talk last week? That's all you need to know now. Look." The elder held out an old small white stone with a tiger carved into it. It looks like it can fit in a pocket. " Inside is the stone is a topaz. Symbolizing love, wealth, healing, protection, relief and power. If you are more of evil than good, it will turn darker and darker. The darker shade it is, the more pain you'll accept. But, if you are a balance of both evil and good, it will turn a bright shade of gold. Finally, it will turn into a topaz. If you succeed, you are a god. You have twelve years to bless it with love and care, and be proud to our worship of the zodiac sign, the tiger. Now, you are dismissed."  
  
Rei left the hut, holding the white stone in his warm hands. 'If no one was able to transform this into a topaz, how in hell can I?' Rei thought. He walked into his own empty house and put the stone in a little bag. Rei was going to Japan tomorrow for the 5th world championships. It was near midnight, and Rei couldn't sleep. Many things were on his mind. Will he die under the stone? Will the Bladebreakers care? Should Rei even tell the Bladebreakers? 'No, that would be irresponsible. They're my best friends and all but... Things could change 'cause of this.' While Rei was deep in thought, he didn't notice someone watching him, holding a dagger...  
  
" Yo Rei!" " Rei! Right here!" The Bladebreakers were calling him to come. " Hey guys!" Rei said. " What took you man?" Tyson asked. " Nothing, 'cept that Mariah wanted to stalk me!" The gang laughed. " We all shoulda known that!" Kai drove them to his own personal mansion. (A/N: They like adults now, 'kay? Tyson=16, Max=16, Rei=17, Kai=18, Hilary=16, Kenny=15 and I don't wanna include Dandy or Daichi cuz I don't know him that much and he's... Ugly.) Kai was finally old enough to kick his grandfather out and have the freedom he had desired for so long. " You, this room. You this room. You this room." Kai commanded to Tyson, Max and Kenny to their rooms. " Hilary, right here." Kai pointed to a room quite father than the two hyper boys. " Rei, upstairs to the right hall, second left door." He nodded and took the directions Kai said.  
  
His room was beautiful. A comphy bed, a heater/air conditioner, balcony, large closet, large TV, DVD/video machine, bathroom, small refrigerator for snacks and refreshments, giant desk, big lamp, enormous bookcase, computer, table, couch and a gigantic tiger fur rug on the floor for mediating. The walls were painted like a photograph outside in the wild, and the ceiling was painted like the sky. The chandelier was pure diamonds. " Wow." Was all Rei can say. The view was truly breathtaking. " Like it?" Rei nearly jumped and hit the ceiling. He turned around, and Kai was there. " It's amazing Kai." Kai nodded in appreciation, and left.  
  
~*END CHAPTER*~  
  
^___^  
  
Please review. 


	3. Revealing Some Powers

The Precious Stone  
  
-_-U Someone told me Rei's B-Day is February 17th......... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I don't care anymore. Thank you Dark Shadow Tiger but I'm keeping it November 15th. But thank you. And THANK YOU to all the people who ACTUALLY didn't know Rei's B-Day but still tried and reviewed. THANK YOU!!!!! ARIGATO!!!!! MERCI!!!!! XIAOXIAO!!!!! GOMATSUNIDA!!!!! GURACIUS!!!!! TAS A KUR!!!!!! SHUK LEN!!!!! MUT TA SHAK KALEN!!!!! Once again, like the 2nd chappy of My Life as Three Souls. If ya wanna find out what those languages are in, better check it out. ^__^ And now......... DA CHAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*Revealing some powers*~  
  
Rei decided to take a walk in the park. It was refreshing and it took out some stress. He inhaled the fresh air. " This park is so clean!" Rei saw a gigantic forest with a lot of wild life. He loved to walk among the trees so he went in the deep woods. He sniffed some dust and carbon dioxide. Rei heard a roaring sound of machines. He followed where his instincts lead him, and there it was. A giant bulldozer cutting down nature's beloved. " Hey!" Rei yelled at the person. " What are you doing cutting down trees like that?!" The person looked down at the boy. He turned the bulldozer off, jumped down onto the ground and walked to Rei. " Listen kid. Are you looking for trouble? 'Cause if you are," The man cracked his knuckles. " You found a heap of it." " Feh. Maybe I am fat man. Why the hell are you terrorizing nature like that?!" The man grabbed Rei by the collar, holding his fist at his face. " I do as I like you little Chinese whore." " Whore?! You're the whore! I bet this is your fuck'n job! Why I outta—" Before Rei could finish, the man punched Rei hurling down the ground. 'Great, that might leave a mark.........' Rei said in his mind. 'Wait a sec. How come I'm not bleeding or feel any pain?' " Had enough?"  
  
Rei checked his mouth. It wasn't bleeding. 'I guess the rock actually does have some power. One of them is protection.' Rei chuckled. " What are you laughing at?!" " Oh nothing, 'cept that your little punch didn't hurt at all—" The man sent multiple punches at Rei. But for some reason, Rei felt nothing. He yawned, causing to annoy him. Rei crouched down swinged his leg around his enemy making him fall face first. " Now who had enough?" 'Man I wish that bulldozer was gone—' " WHAT?!" After Rei said 'I wish', the bulldozer WAS really GONE! " It grants wishes too." " Wishes? Ha! I'll make you wish yourself dead!" While the man tried so hard to actually knock Rei down, Rei thought, 'Protection, granting wishes and invincibility. What next? Flying-' " Whoa!" Since Rei said flying, he was floating him midair. The man looked at him then said. " I'm not staying here anymore! I was with a freak!" Then he noticed that the bulldozer was gone, so he just ran away. " Whoa. That was unexpected."  
  
Rei blinked a couple of times before finding out what actually happened. " Weird." He pulled himself to ground. " Well, I think I should head back before I cause more trouble. Then again......... I am kinda tired." He climbed one tree, set himself to a strong stabled branch and took a catnap.  
  
" You failed, didn't you?" A dark figure asked the man. " Y-Yes master. I'm sorry." He bowed down. " I told you to bring him to me, alive. I didn't say to fail." " Master, I am truly sorry. Please give me another chance. I promise I will not fail this time." The man begged. " Fine. But if you do, I'll kill you. Do I make myself clear?" " Yes."  
  
~*END*~  
  
I'M SORRY THAT'Z SHORT!!!! TRULY I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHH!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!! Ahem. I'm okay! ......... Not. Please review! I'll update another chappy soon! 


	4. Tyson Found Out

The Precious Stone  
  
^__^ Tiger's Eye it is! And thank you 2 everyone who made me feel better! For those who didn't, thanks for reviewing! Here's da chappie!!! Oh yeah, if anyone's wondering why I'm not updating 'My Life as Three Souls', it's because every time I try to save it, the next day it gets deleted. When I try to update it on the same day, it disappears. O__O Help??? AND HERE'S THE SAD NEWS... UNTIL I find out what the fuck is going on, the fic is discontinued. SORRY BUT I REALLY REALLY NEED TO FIND OUT WHAT DA HELL IS GOING ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*Tyson Found Out *~  
  
"Yo! WHERE'S REI?!?!?! How can I eat without Rei's cooking?" Tyson kept complaining for the gazillionth time. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!?!?!" Kai yelled, irritated. "But Rei might be kidnapped or something!" Kenny said. "Don't worry! Rei can take care of himself. You just worry too much." "Yeah, but he was gone almost all day!" "I think we should look for him." Everyone turned their full attention to Kai. "When have you ever cared?" "If you have a problem with Rei being missing, you'd better some with me. If you don't kiss the floor or better yet, fuck it." "Fine." " Me too." "Coming." "Count me in." Everyone got their blades just in case and ran out.  
  
"I have this strange feeling Rei's in the forest near the park." Hilary said. "Fine, lets look there." When they got there, Tyson pointed out, " It looks pretty big." "Fine, let's slit up to cover more ground." Everyone looked around. Hilary noticed a particular slim black haired body on the ground. "REI! I FOUND HIM!!!"  
  
Rei had a nice dream. He yawned loudly. It seemed like he slept all day. When Rei check his watch, it was only a 2 hour sleep. " Damn. Well, maybe it's time to go back. But I still have a few hours." He drifted off to sleep, when there was a gunshot. A branch on top of Rei fell on him and then they both fell on the floor.  
  
Hilary shook Rei. "REI YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!!!! WAKE UP!" Hilary then had an idea. She slapped as hard as she can then Rei yelled, "AHHH!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?!?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT HURT YOU FRIGG'N SLUT?!?!?!?!" When Rei realized what he'd said to Hilary, he immediately said, "Gomen." " Phew! For a second thought, I thought you've gone mental!" Max said. "No, I'm okay. Let me just get this branch of me." By a touch of one finger, the branch flew up back to its place, like time just went back. Everyone blinked, surprised but not Rei. " Interesting power..." Then everyone started at Rei, not understanding what was going on.  
  
Everyone was quietly eating dinner, still wondering what happened a few hours ago. "You all okay? Ya'll seem quiet." Rei said. " Oh, it's just nothing." 'They're suspicious...' Rei thought. "Well, I'm not hungry so I'll be in my room if you need me." 'I hope they have leftovers without Tyson eating them all. I'm damn hungry and I didn't eat anything all day.' Rei picked up a book. A week from now, he'll be leaving Japan for the first tournament in Canada. Kai informed that they'd start training tomorrow at 6am sharp. Anyone late will have to run around the whole mansion 10 times nonstop. 'Atleast this book will take me away from my stress.'  
  
"Tyson? Are you okay? You never leave leftovers." "No I'm not okay. Rei's hiding something, I know it." "Well, we can't just barge into his room asking stupid ques- HEY! Where are you going?" By now Tyson ran into Rei's room. But when he got there, he was horrified. " REI YOU'RE......... YOU'RE FLYING!!!" "Huh? Oh hey Ty." "YOU'RE AN ALIEN!!! HUMANS CAN'T FLY!!! NOT EVEN A NEKO-JIN!!! YOU'RE JUST HERE TO SUCK OUT BRAINS WITH YOUR EVIL ALEIN POWERS!!!!!!!!!!" " TYSON, SSSHHHHHUUUUUUTTT TTTTTTHHHHHEEEE FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKKK UUUUPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rei yelled so loud, the windows were shaking. "No, you have some s'plaining to do now!" Rei mentally lock the door. "Listen Tyson... It's a secret so you better not tell anyone else on the team if you want to hear my story." Tyson calmed down, and replied, "Fine. Now shoot."  
  
Rei told him about everything. About the topaz, being a god, attacked by a unknown man, everything. "Whoa, crazy story. So um......... Can I see the rock?" Rei took out the stone and Tyson gazed at it. "Cool. I swear to kami I won't tell this to anyone. Unless you want me too." " No, don't. Just a secret between you and me. Forget that I told you anything." " 'Kay. I think I'll leave you alone now." "Thanks Tyson for understanding." " No prob dude!"  
  
~*END*~  
  
-_- This chappy could have been longer if my computer didn't get that frigg'n virus... DAMN!!!!!!!!! So please review and one more thing. If anyone had has the same problem about saving something but it gets deleted automatically and has a solution to it, please tell me. Otherwise, My Life as Three Souls is DISCONTINUED until further notice... Gomen Nasai. 


	5. Early Training for Rei

The Precious Stone  
  
MMMMMMM!!!!! I'M EATING CHIPOS!!!!!!!!!! Anyone like Sour Cream N' Onion Ruffles??? I LUV THOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^__^ Oh yeah. Does N E 1 lives in Canada? THE VERY FIRST BEYBLADE G REVOLUTION I ON 6:00 to 7:00 ON MARCH 26th which is very convenient cus that's my friends B-Day. I'M SSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO*Breathes*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*Breathes*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem. On with the chapter. Oh yeah, there's some Japanese language swearing by Tyson. ^__^ I'll tell ya'll what it means later.  
  
~*Early Training for Rei*~  
  
"BUT WE HAVE A WEEK MORE TIMES!!!" "A WEEK IS NOT ENOUGH!!! YOU ALL NEED SERIOUS TRAINING!!!" Rei awoke up by the sounds of arguing. It was only 4 am and... TYSON WAS AWAKE?! He flew out of his bed. Certainly he was late. Rei combed his hair, changed his clothes and kicked on his shoes. He quickly made a baloney sandwich and ate it. He drank a quick cup of water and chocolate milk and ran out. " Yo! Am I late?!" Rei asked. To his surprise, only Kai and Tyson were awake. "No. Actually, you're early." Kai said. "Then-Then why did you scream and yell like that?" " Oh sorry. We didn't mean to yell right in front of your room." " Then why is Tyson awake?" "I woke him early 'cause you know how long it takes for him to get ready." Rei sighed. All that effort for nothing. Kai, seeing the disappointment in Rei's eyes said, "I'll train personally with you, after I take care of the fat ass Tyson. Then after lunch, you're free." " OH YES!!!" " HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!! WE TRAIN AFTER LUNCH!!!!" Tyson protested. "Yeah, but he's up early, not complaining, ready for training, and he can take fifty times more of training than you so there. Four good reasons. Now you better go to the kitchen downstairs and eat the vegetables I picked for you, NOW. " "Vegetables?! How 'bout the syrup? How 'out the chips? The candy, the-""NOW." Tyson walked to the kitchen and whispered behind Kai's back, "Chikushoume..."  
  
"Rei, I want you to do a warm up. Do 15 laps around this field, then do 50 jumping jacks then do 30 pushups and then finally 40 sit ups and-" " WHAT?!?!?!?!? Man, I knew you were tough Kai, but not THAT tough!!!" " You didn't let me finish." Kai said, with a glare. "And, divide them by 5." " Oh. Let's see... 3 laps around the field, 10 jumping jacks, 6 pushups and 8 sit ups. Well, that's better." Kai holded up a watch. "And I'm timing you. Let's see if you can do this before 10 minutes. GO!"  
  
Tyson was walking around the place. 'Damn,' He thought. 'I forgot where the kitchen is!!! Out of all places!!!!!!!! SHIT!' He felt like he was going round in circles. 'Feels like Robert's castles 'cept there's no guillotines. For that, I'm content. Well, at least I hope so...' Tyson finally found the scent of food, but not that strong. He followed it and found the kitchen. What Kai said was right. Only vegetables. " HE WASN'T KIDDING!!! THAT GOD DAMN KAI!!!!! I'LL GET HIM IF IT'S THE LAST THIN I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KUTABACCHIMAE KAI!!!!!!" He looked in the refrigerator. More vegetables. Cabinets? MORE vegetables. Freezer? MORE vegetables. "Guess only vegetables are the things Kai bought from the store. Damn him, that good or nothing ass."  
  
"6 minutes and 42 seconds. Not bad at all, considering you're sweating like hell." Kai said. "I can't help it! I feel so... HOT!" " Well, get Driger ready, it's almost time to battle with my Dranzer!" Rei pulled out his launcher and ripcord and attached Driger. "You can do this man, just like old times." The silver blade glowed softly, ready for battle. " Ready Rei?" "Always!" "3! 2! 1! Let it rip!!!" As the blue and silver landed gracefully on the stadium, both tried to get the upper hand. " Come on Dranzer!!! Volcano Emmision Now!" The blue beyblade attack head on, slammed against the silver who wasn't quite ready and crashed against the wall. " Shoot!" "C'mon Rei, you can do WAY better than that! I know you! Now FIGHT!!!" 'Just waiting for the right time...' Rei thought. 'Kai may think he's doing damage, but my Driger's defense improved a lot. So no matter how much Dranzer slams against Driger and crashes to a wall, it'll do no damage.' "Yes." "What are you saying 'Yes' for, huh?! If you keep this up, you'll be beaten by amateurs!" Kai urged Rei to attack, but he just concentrating thoroughly. When Kai's blade turned tired from all those attacks, Rei thought it was the perfect time to strike. " DRIGER!!! NOW, VULCAN POWER CLAW!!!!!!!!" The silver blade glided through the fire Dranzer created and attacked it like it was no problem. Dranzer shot out o the stadium, leaving Kai shocked.  
  
~*END*~  
  
O__OU I have nothing to say but... Chikushoume means 'Son of a Bitch' Kutabacchimae means 'Fuck You' ^__^ I think... 


	6. Separated? We Will Find You!

The Precious Stone  
  
Konnichiwa!!!! ^__^ I'm in such a good mood today, well, sort of... If you wanna know why I'm sorta down, it'll B at da bottom. Here's the positive part. 2DAY, MY CLASS WENT 2 THE JAPANESE CULTURAL CENTRE FOR A FIELD TRIP!!!!!!!!!!! ^o^ WOOHOO!!!!!!!! Da reason I'm happy, is because I'm 35% Japanese AND I JUST FOUND THAT OUT LAST YEAR!!!!! LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!. ^_^ I'M SO HAPPY!!!! Here's da chapter!!!  
  
~*Separated? We Will Find You!*~  
  
"I can't believe I lost my guard to you. You're getting real good." Kai complemented to Rei. "Thanks, I've been practicing." Rei caught his blade and got ready. "Are you up to another battle?" Kai picked up his Dranzer and replied, "Always ready. But first, tell me how you made Driger's defense so high." "I have no idea what the stats are now, but used a longer attack ring, heavier weight disk and thinner tip of the blade base." "Oh, I see... We'll give it to Kenny, 'kay?" (A/N: Believe me, I tried that with my blade and it was WOW!!!! My blade had a WAY higher defense and attack and endurance.)  
  
Tyson tried, TRIED to eat those hideous 'Green Stuff' but they just don't taste right. "ARGH!!! I BET KAI PLANNED THIS!!!! GOD DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T I HAVE MY OWN REFRIDGERATOR?!?!?!?!?!" That's when it hit him. He remembered a small freezer full of snacks. He moved and went to find his room. Then another problem appeared. HE COULDN'T FIND HIS ROOM!!! 'Man,' Tyson thought. 'This mansion and WAY too big. There has to be a certain map here... WHOA!!!! HILARY?!' Instead of finding his room, he found Hilary. " Hey Tyson," She said softly. "Do you know where hot tubs are? Kai mention them but I can't remember where he said it was located." "Uh... There's a hot tub here?" Tyson asked, confused. "Oh stupid! You never listen to anybody!!! Why did I even bother asking you? I bet you couldn't even... Hey, why are you up so early anyways?" Tyson didn't answer; he was way too busy looking at Hilary's body. 'I hate to admit it, but Hil looks REAL SEXY like THAT... Wearing a short belly top, short skirt and HELL!!! Look at that hair!!! What a bunch of mumbo jumbo!! I wanna—" Tyson's delirious thoughts were interrupted by a sound of a bomb. "What was that?!" Hilary asked, scared. "I don't no, but we better find out." Kai and Rei battled furiously trying to beat one another. On the other hand, they had fun. "Kai, please... Let me take a short break to catch my breath." Rei pleaded. "Fine, whatever." Kai went off under a tree to meditate. Rei just collapsed from exhaustion and instantly fell asleep. After a few minutes, he woke up. Kai as still meditating, so Rei thought he'd take a walk around the mini park Kai owned. Soon after, he noticed a rushing high pressure river. " Wow. Kai never told anyone about this beautiful river. Maybe this leads to the ocean!!!" His ears perked up a sound. 'What can that be?' The stone glowed in his pocket and so did Driger. "What's up old buddy?" Rei asked his friend. The stone let Rei smell like a dog. He sniffed and a strange aroma was found. 'Smells like metal or fire or-' Before Rei had time to finish, a bomb was dropped on him.  
  
The stone protected Rei as usual, but Rei was off balanced and fell into the river. He was swept along the current while gasping for air. 'Aw man, I wish I can breathe under water and swim well...' The water's current went slower and slower but the river was deeper and deeper. Rei could not swim well, but for a spilt second, he swam like a master! Next thing he knew, he could breathe under water. 'WHAT?! This must be a dream. But it feels so real...' He swam up, up, up on to the surface, but the problem is...... WHERE DID THE RIVER LEAD HIM TO?! He could not see any land. Only water, water and more water. "I was right, the river leaded to the ocean. I have to run into some land sometime, I don't want to be a catfish." Rei chuckled at his little joke and set off, to find some land.  
  
"Rei?! REI KON!!!!! ARE YOU HERE?!?!?!?!?!" Kai looked around where last saw Rei. "If this is a joke, IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!! I'M SERIOUS!!!!" Kai felt like it wasn't a joke. This was real. He noticed a ire and a hell lot of smoke. 'Oh no...' Kai released Dranzer. "Dranzer, I want you to absorb all this fire." The phoenix screeched and strated sucking up all the fire. Then it returned to the blade. Kai scanned the place fast. 'There's no sign of Rei. But then why would a bomb drop here?' Kai's mind mentally slapped him. 'HE'S DEAD!!! DEAD I TELL YOU!!!' Kai's mind screamed. 'But he can't die......'"YO KAI!!!" "KAI~!!!" Kai turned around to meet with Tyson and Hilary, then soon Max and Kenny. "What happened here dude?" Tyson asked. " Yeah, and where's Rei?" Kai slowly put his head down. "Rei was hit by a bomb and he's...... Gone." Everyone gasped in both surprise and fear. "But-But- But-But he didn't even say...... Good bye......" Max muttered, who was full of tears. "We couldn't say good bye too Max." Kenny said. Hilary fell on her knees and burst into tears. But remember Tyson knows Rei's deadly secret. " I...... I have a feeling he's not dead you guys." Tyson suddenly said. "I just have this strange feeling, kinda like as if I KNOW he's alive and out there...... Just lost."  
  
"Face the facts Tyson. You know Rei is dead, burned alive from the bomb, and you're telling me he's fuck'n alive?!" Kai nearly yelled. His crimson eyes danced with the fires of hell, thirsty for the revenge and the blood and death of whoever killed his teammate. (A/N: It sounds like a yaoi fic, no?) But Tyson's sapphire eyes glowed with positively and hope. Hope or that Rei was fine. "Who do you know he's alive?!" Kai protested. Suddenly, Tyson as angry. Angry at Kai, at whoever attack Rei, and at EVERONE who thought negative. He burst the rage that was building up inside of him. " How the fuck do you know he isn't?! Without evidence, you don't know for SURE Rei's dead! I know Rei's out there, somewhere. And I also know WE are going to find him, dead or alive! You hear me Kai Hiwatari?! I don't give a damn if you don't care! But I do care! You are some team captain!!! You're our leader, and a leader never ever ever ever gives up!!! That was our FUCK'N MOTTO!!!!!! YOU THINK THAT A BOMB ATTACK IS GONNA STOP THE BLADEBREAKERS TEAM?!?!?! DO YOU THINK REI WOULD WANT THAT?!?!?!?! WHY YOU BITCH!!!!!" In a blink of an eye, Tyson punched Kai right in the face with the strength he never knew he had. Kai fell on the ground. Tyson was about to attack Kai again, but then Hilary and Max held him back. Kenny bandaged Kai and took them back into mansion. Max and Hilary pushed Tyson on his bed. "What the hell was that for?! We gotta find Rei! We got-"Hilary slapped some sense into him. "Look, Tyson. I know you're eager to find him, but stop rushing! You could make a fatal mistake you know!" Hilary yelled into Tyson's face. "That's right. You're not the only one worried." Max added. Tyson sighed. "Alright. So, you guys believe me? That Rei is alive?" They both nodded. " You're always right, especially when you're serious. And I've never seen you so serious before." Hilary said, with a cute wink. Tyson blushed slightly, and then turned mad again. "But, I Kai doesn't agree, I QUIT THE TEAM UNTIL REI IS FOUND!!! Team... That didn't sound right without Rei. Errr- I QUIT THE GROUP UNTIL REI IS FOUND!" "Right! All for one and one for all!" "That's the spirit!"  
  
"You know how Tyson is... Please don't kick him off the team Kai." Kenny pleaded for Kai to change his mind. "But you can't blame him. He was the only one normal, apart from me. Tyson is the food lover, Max is the hyper, Kenny the nerd, Kai the loner and Hilary as the...... Cheerleader." Dizzi said. "Please Kai. Tyson just said stuff he doesn't know he said before it is too late. You know he's a blabbermouth and... Oh please, just don't kick him out." Kai thought and thought. Could Rei actually be alive? He IS part o the team and......... If they searched for Rei around the world and found him dead, they did it for no reason flat. But if they searched around the world and found him alive, our friend would be grateful. But it seems hopeless. There are about 6 billion people in the world and searching for one is just...... Dumb. Kai sighed, and called Mr. Dickinson. For once, he will have to trust Tyson......... For once.  
  
~* END CHAPTER*~  
  
Phew. I know it doesn't seem that long but hey, I'm tired!!! Reviews will be most appreciated. *Sigh* I hope ya'll are not mad anymore about the 'My Life as Three Souls' thing. Cuz I know I'm damn damn damn baka eno. N E ways, this is all 4 2day. Now, if you read the story and liked it, move your mouse to a shiny violet button that says 'Go!' but remember that the purple box on the left side says 'Send a Review'. ^__^  
  
Oh yeah... If it looks like YAOI 2 you, it's not. All I can tell you is right now, it's just the beginning of Tyson/Hilary. But you all you smart people probably found that out already. Maybe I'll put a slight Hilary/Rei or Kai just to make Tyson jealous!!! ^o^ Now I'm thinking about Max/Emily or Kenny/Emily. Which one do you think is better??? But, I AM a yaoi fan so I'm think of changing it to yaoi: KaixRei because I really REALLY REALLY REALLY HATE Rei/Mariah or Kai/Mariah or any other Mariah with someone because SHE'S WAY TOO MUCH PINK!!!!!!!!!! And she's annoying. Since I hate her so much, I MIGHT make her a bad guy AKA bad girl. Maybe I should just leave Kai and Rei alone. Well, there's an OC I made up that's going to be in the next chappie. ^__^ The plot has only begun to unfold!!! He he he!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Sigh* I'm so angry with my teacher. Ya know why? When we were on da bus to da Japanese Cultural Centre, a girl named Mursal asked me how to swear in Japanese. We know that I'm part Japanese now, right? I asked her, "You are not going to say it there, are you?" She said she wouldn't so I told her. When we got there, Mursal told everybody even though everybody didn't understand 'cept the people there. The people got angry, 'kay? But hey, who wouldn't? Then a guy named Sohrab asked one of the people there what it meant, and they told them, he got mad and said, " Fuck you!" to Mursal. O__O Mursal told my teacher, my teacher investigated and now I'm in this problem. In fact, it's NOT a problem. It's just a dumb misunderstanding goddamn it!!!!!!!! I'm innocent!!!! INNOCENT!!! When I tried to tell my teacher, he'd shut me up and gave me EXTRA homework. IT WASN'T MY FUCK'N FAULT!!!!!!!!!!! I HAD NO IDEA MURSAL WOULD TELL AND NOW I'M TAKING ALL THE FUCK'N BLAME FOR NO FUCK'N REASON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Sigh, sigh then sob* Can N E 1 know EXACTLY WHAT I'VE DONE WRONG?!?!?!?! Or is he giving me more homework for no reason? *Burst into tears* If people can comfort me, I will be very happy. Just tell me what I've done wrong 4 kami's sake!!!!! 


	7. Rei in France

The Precious Stone  
  
I have absolutely nothing to say.  
  
~*Rei in France*~  
  
'Just fuck my luck. It's getting darker and darker, as it turns night. I still haven't found land yet, so am I suppose to sleep UNDERWATER?! I suppose it's...... Ugh...' Rei felt so sleepy, he fell asleep, leaving the calm waves carrying him to a foreign land... While his friends search for him.  
  
"Yes. Yeah I know. Uh huh. Yep. No, no. Okay. Yeah sure. Bye." Kai hung up the phone to Mr. Dickinson. " KAI!!!! WE HAVE SOME TALK'N TO DO!!!!" Tyson's voice hollered through the hallway. " What do you want?!" Kai asked, irritated. His death glare attack Tyson's POOR POOR eyes. (A/N: I'm just being sarcastic. I mean, isn't Tyson EVER tired of seeing FOOD or beyblades or...... Hilary's ass??? ^o^ He he he!!!) "Listen, I don't have a damn against you finding Rei, but I sure am. And so are Max and Hilary. And- ""Hey, I'm gonna help find Rei too!" Kenny added. Tyson smirked. " See? Now Kenny has joined the team. We're gonna find Rei, with or without your help. Now, if you still want to be a selfish brat, you can find another team to join, 'cause without Rei, we're nothing. You hear? We're NOT gonna participate in any other beyblade competitions until our friends is found. By when I mean OUR, I mean you too. So, what's your decision?"  
  
Kai just 'humph'ed and replied, "I just called Mr. Dickinson, stubborn jackass. He's asking every official to look for him in every country. See? I helped. The BBA is doing what they can, Tyson. So get off my back before I kill you with my bare hands." Everyone glowed with surprising thing Kai did. "You, actually did that?" "Yes, I did." "Wow, I guess you're not the cold, emotionless selfish bastard you used to be. Thanks a bunch Kai!" Tyson exclaimed. Kai 'hn'ed. "Oh yeah, Mr. Dickinson wants to see you right away." "Oh yeah! We're gonna find Rei, where ever he is!!!"  
  
In a far away land, a certain female riding a horse saw Rei wash up to shore. She thought he was shipwrecked, so she pick him up and took him home. Later, Rei woke up in a warm room. He quickly realized that he was in someone's house. The door opened and a girl about his age or younger stood. She wore a white blouse under short blue skirt, the collar was fastened by a red ribbon and white socks with black satin shoes. " I 'zee you are awake." She said with an accent. "Je'm appelle Marie. I 'zaw you washed up to 'zhe 'zhore so I have brought you here, in my houze." Marie said. Rei gave her a questioning look and asked. "Where am I?" "Oh, you are in 'zhe city of Parie, dans France." 'Paris?! FRANCE?!?!?!?! I'm halfway across the world from Japan! Shit!' Rei stood up shocked. "WHAT?! Damn..." Rei settled down. "Hey, merci for taking me here. I'm grateful. Je'm appelle Rei." " I know 'zhat Rei. I watch you on 'zhe television. I am a fan of 'zhe famous Bladebreakers." Rei blushed at the comment. "So uh, Marie. Can I use the phone? I need to call my friends. I think they're worried." Marie threw her cell phone to Rei. He dialed the Bladebreakers number, but it was busy. He threw the cell phone back to Marie. "Do you have a computer?" "Of courze! Do you want to e-mail?" "Oui." Rei was brought to the computer. He put on the e-mail section and started typing... "We are not sure about who bombed him. But we know that Rei was set out to sea." Kai explained. "SET OUT TO SEA?! Rei can't swim THAT good to be out!" Mr. Dickinson yelled. "You mean, he's probably drowned by now?" Hilary asked. Mr. Dickinson nodded. Everyone groaned in despair. " Wait a minute, Rei has Driger to protect him!" Kenny said. " Oh yeah!" Everyone grew back hope. "Hey Kenny," Dizi said. "You just got mail from.... Guess who!" "EMILY?!" "No! Try again!" ".... THE WHITE TIGERS BECAUSE THEY KNOW THAT REI COULD BE DEAD ALL BECAUSE OF A STUPID ACCIDENT AND THEY'RE GONNA SUE US?!" Everyone fell on the ground. "No Chief! Boy, for a smart dude like you, you can be such an idiot." Dizzi said. "It's from... REI KON!!!!" "Oh." There was a long pause. "REI?! REI KON?! HE'S ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone crowded to see the laptop. It's addressed to 'Kyoujyu_Genius@yahoo.co.jp' from 'Rei_Kon_Driger@yahoo.co.jp'. (A/N: They're just e-mails I made up, so they're not real. Oh yeah, Kyoujyu is Kenny's Japanese name; I thought I'll put it there because the address is jp meaning Japan. ^_^U) Kenny started to read the letter:  
  
"Dear Kenny or any other Bladebreakers friends,  
  
Hey! I'm alive! Seriously I am. If I weren't, why would I be sending you this e-mail? ^_^ I'm fine. I bet your first question is: WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?! Right? I'm in Paris, France. A nice girl about our age named Marie is taking care of me. Oh god. She's a good blader too, even if she's an amateur. She's a fan of us too. I'm having fun here, are you? Don't worry; I'll get back to Japan as soon as possible before the tournament. Or if I don't, you can pick me up or I'll meet you in Canada for the first tournament in a week. Don't worry about me guys. I am training and having fun. So reply if you want and I'll see you in a day or too or a week. 'Kay? Au revoir!  
  
Rei Kon."  
  
~*END*~  
  
There finished. I have nothing to say but............................................................................................................................................................................. THE MARCH BREAK IS FUCKING OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BACK TO THAT GODDAMN SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!  
  
Ahem... Review please. 


	8. Secretly Attacked and yet No Pain

The Precious Stone  
  
^__^ A 10, 9.5 and a 9!!! I'm sooooooooooooooooooo happy!!! ^_____^ Thx 2 Sequenity the first, Spotstar (Especially, you made me 100% better, THANK YOU!!!) and the tigress!!! It's okay Bonnie/Max/Rei, I forgive you but... DON'T SO THAT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm watching you... *Leers* T__T This chappy is for whoever I mention up. ^__^ LET'S START!  
  
~*Secretly Attacked and yet No Pain*~  
  
Marie let Rei stay in a room. Rei felt like something is going to happen to him tonight. Something painful but he won't feel it. As if maybe being... Attacked?  
  
"I want Rei back!!!! I want him I want him BACK!!!" Tyson whined. "Let me watch my show!!!" Max yelled out. " Shut up!! I'm trying to fix some blades!" Kenny hollered. "Shush! I'm trying to read a damn book!!!" Hilary screamed. Kai couldn't concentrate on his blading. He marched inside the hotel, and yelled in his most 'If you don't do what I say I'll kill you slowly and painfully' voice, " SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone trembled in fear. " But-But Kai, what 'bout Rei???" Tyson asked. "Let him have his fun there. I can trust him doing his trainings. Besides, when have Rei ever let us down?" " Well..." " Exactly. So it's 11 pm. Go to sleep." Kai walked away. The Bladebreakers were peacefully sleeping, not aware of what is going on in Paris right now, here Rei is.  
  
"Rei? Rei?" Marie gasped hen he saw the horrible state Rei was in. " Oh, are you alright?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Argh, just a bit... bloody." Rei had a dagger through his right elbow. Blood was rushing out quickly like if slaves were set free from their owners. "My bone broke, I think. I can't move it very well." " Oh! I 'zhould call 'zhe police! And 'zhe ambulance!" "Thanks Marie." The ambulance took Rei to the hospital. The doctors there had to put a needle and a tread to med the bones together again, then his skin stitched and then a large, stiff cast to hold the arm from limping. It took a day to get that all covered. What bothered Rei was, he didn't feel any pain. Maybe the stone is really helping him.  
  
"AHH!!!" Kenny yelled so loud, it even woke up Tyson. " What?! What's wrong? A fire? A blade napper?" "NO FOOD?!" Nearly everyone fell down at the last comment. "No! You all dumbasses!! It's REI! HE'S BEEN ATTACKED!" "Yeah so?" Everyone glared at Tyson. "Oh, Rei's been attacked... WHAT?! IS REI OKAY?!" "Well," Kenny started. "It's an e-mail form that Marie girl that's taking care of Rei now. It saids..."  
  
"Dear le Bladebreakers,  
  
I am writing to tell you that Rei has been attacked. A dagger went through his elbow and his bone broke. He is okay for now, but I believe it might happen again. I just wanted to inform you. I think it will be more safer for Rei if you come and get him out of France.  
  
From Marie."  
  
Kenny read. "Do you think e should bring him back?" Hilary asked. " ... I think we should leave him for now. If it happens again, we'll go get him." Kai said. "I have enough on my hands now anyways. Tyson, back to training. Max, back to the gym." Both of them groaned and went back to Kai's orders.  
  
"Did you attack him?" "Yes master." The young teenaged boy on the screen smirked. "Now I wait for my next orders master." "The Bladebreakers will leave Rei alone until it happens again. I want you to attack him on the last day. But this time, use this." A man in a black suit arrived with a special gun. "Instead of bullets stuck in there, there's a special bomb that holds acid. There are only 3 bombs, so use it wisely." The screen went black. The girl took hold of the gun. "I will not fail you..."  
  
~*END CHAPTER*~  
  
Well, makes you wonder, no? I'll give U a hint of who it is... YOU KNOW THE CRIMINAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review or I'll... Cry. 


	9. Tragedy

The Precious Stone  
  
... Well... Please check out my new fic, The Chibi Disease and please review it. And well... THE CHAPTER BEGINS!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah... Somebody actually got the bad guy right... CONGRATS 2 *BEEP*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, when I mean you know the bad guy, I meant it was mention in the fic. Just to clear something up. ^^  
  
~*Tragedy*~  
  
"Rei! Rei! Wake up!!!" Marie ran and slammed open the door. " We have to get out of here!" Rei said. "I know! Let'z go now! The whole house is melting down!" Rei used the stone to protect him and Marie from the acid scent. "Aw, my houze... It'z iz' ruined." Marie trembled. The house was melted down with acid and Rei and Marie was just out of bed, meaning they were still in their nightgowns. "Well, we could stay with my uncle Marie." "Okay, 'zure." Rei and Marie went into the restaurant and Rei's uncle greeted them.  
  
"So... You were the missing people. It was on TV." Rei and Marie checked the TV, and the melted house. Rei clutched his Driger Blade and the stone. He had a feeling someone was after him. He sighed. " Anyways, you have to chage." Rei's uncle threw them some bundles of money. " Go buy yourselves some clothes."  
  
"Shopping? I'm never good at that." "Do not worry Rei, I z'hall help you." Marie said. "Okay! Let's go!"Rei and Marie went into a French Mall, and a lot of French females were staring at Rei. They finally settled in a clothes shop. "'Zhis iz my favourite 'zhop Rei! Let uz go!"  
  
Marie and Rei got some very fancy French style clothing. "But Marie, this shirt is too tight!" "But it z'hows your abs and it makez you look very sexy!" "Fine, fine. But it's not my fault if it rips." "Oui!" They walked out, and a lot of people were attracted to them. "Rei, want to go see le Louvre? Let'z zee zhe Mona Lisa! I have always wanted to zee it!" " Sure...?" Marie pulled Rei all the way there. "Wow." "Rei, can you 'ztay here for zhe moment? I need to go." "Go? ... Oh go! Okay!" Marie ran to get some 'privacy'. Then there was a scream from the washroom. Rei ran over, then hesitating to go in. Marie came out, eyes wide as saucers and whispered, " A... Murder! 'Zomebody is killed and b-blood everwhere!" Tears fell like a rainstorm. Some girls went in and see, then brought the body out. Everyone gasped. "U-U-Uncle?"  
  
His eyes were bloodshot, and the crimson liquid was heavily coating the body. "Rei... Beware... Tiger's Eye... Death... Pain..." " Uncle? UNCLE?! Say something!!! No... Don't die on me! Please!!! Live live LIVE!" Rei cried, cried hard. His eyes burned like hell fire. " I will get revenge," Rei promised. "And I'll kill that person..." Rei said lowly. " Slowly... And painfully..." 'I seek blood...' He thought. 'He was the only family I had left...'  
  
"I'm 'zo 'zorry Rei... I... He-He was inside and... I just found him..." Marie explained. "It's okay. Let's go... Back to his home." Rei and Marie stood in the front door. "We should go in..." "Okay..." Marie tried to make Rei some food to make him feel better, while Rei lied down on the bed. 'Tiger's Eye... What he said made me wonder...' He bought out his stone. 'A light shade of yellow... I must be good or something. Maybe it's called the Tiger's Eye. Yeah... I'll name it after what he said. It even looks like a Tiger's Eye...' Rei put a glance at his blade. Driger glowed softly, feeling Rei's pain. 'Driger's Eye...'  
  
He got out of bed and practiced. Driger was especially trying to impress Rei doing twists and turns and jumps he didn't know he could do. " Oh Driger... Why is life so dreadful...? Nothing's perfect." Driger felt sorry for his master and tried to entertain him but no avail. " Rei! Dinner is ready!" Marie called. "Hm." Rei stopped Driger, leaving him alone.  
  
"I hope this will make up or today..." Rei nearly fell off his chair. " Marie... EVERYTHING IS BURNT!" "Oh... I z'hought it was naturally brown and black and extra crispy." Rei laughed and cracked a smile... A really big one in the whole sad day. "Man! You cook worse than Tyson himself! Whoa!" " I know." Both turned to the place where the voice came from. "Hi Oliver!" " I have heard about the tragedy about your uncle, Rei. And I am here to give my respects." Oliver bowed deeply. "He was a good man Rei. My best cook. And... WHAT THE HELL?! Marie, did you do that?!" Oliver asked. "Er..." " Wait a moment! How do you guys know each other?" Rei asked. "Oh, did I not tell you before? I am 'zorry, I am hiz couzin." Rei's eyes widened. "That's why your eyes look alike." "Well... I have to go now, au revoir Rei." Oliver said and left.  
  
"You and him cousins? Wicked!"  
  
"You used the first bomb to melt down the house? Interesting." " Master, Rei had escaped." "I know that you fool! Do I look like a stupid bitch like you? Don't make me kill you with my ultimate blade." The boy on the screen holded up a blue beyblade with already blood on it. " I already killed your little friend. Don't make me kill anymore... Because I can send them to hell." The girl nodded. " I am so sorry. Please, I beg for forgiveness." "I'm feeling generous today, so consider yourself lucky. Last chance. You only got two bombs left there, so use it wisely. But you killed Rei's uncle too, didn't you?" "Yes." "I see... Change of plans... I want you to..."  
  
~*END*~  
  
He he he! You like it or no? Sorry I didn't update in a while. R & R mes amies!!!! I like getting reviews!!! 


	10. Ready or Not, HERE I KILL

The Precious Stone  
  
COME ON PEOPLE!!! GUESS WHOM DA BAD GUY AND GIRL IS!!!! If I tell ya, YOU WOULD BE VERY SURPRISED!!!!!! IT'S NOT THAT HARD!!!!!!!!!! I PRABRABLY TYPED THE NAME OVER A GAZILLION TIMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*Ready or Not, HERE I KILL...*~  
  
"Yes master. As you wish..." She hold the dagger to her heart and started piercing it. The blood that's now on the sharp metal blade dripped down in a bucket, as if she was committing suicide. "I will curse him... Curse him to hell... But I need his blood... Mixed with mine..." She left the bucket outside, colliding with the tears the clouds poured.  
  
"Yo MARIE!!!" "Yeah?" "I just wanna to... Uh... Thank you, for everything you've done for me. Seriously, if you hadn't saved me from wherever you found me, I would be dead. So thanks, a million times." Rei gave a small kiss as Marie blushed 100 shades of red. "It waz' an honour, Rei. Good luck in 'zhe World Championzhips, and god bless you." Rei walked out, smelling the fresh air. "Bye Marie!" Rei summoned Driger and left...  
  
"He will not get away easily... But I'll give him a head start..."  
  
Rei gazed at the night sky. He had to leave at night or people will stare. "Isn't it beautiful, Driger?" Driger glowed softly to reply. He slowly drifted to his unconsciousness, Un aware of what was following him.  
  
"Ready or not, here I kill..." She aimed the bomb and... "Oh come on come on come on..." Tyson muttered, pacing left to right, left to right. "Will you stop that? It's not like a wedding cake is gonna arrive." Hilary said. "Yeah, but Rei's my personal cook! I can't afford to lose that!!!" Kai sighed. "Will you stop your yapping? Everyone is close to deaf here!!!" "Sheesh, at least I'm not Mr. Do-What-I-Say-Or-I'll-Kill- You!!! Sourpuss!!!" Kai send out his famous death glare that made shivers go down his spine.  
  
'KABLAM~!!!!'  
  
"What the hell was that?" Max asked. "Look! Up there!" Kenny pointed to the sky. A giant back fog pierced the once the blue sky, and a battered body and a shining beast fell from the fog. "Oh my god, that's REI!!!"  
  
They ran to pick up his body, which was all covered in his own crimson liquid. Driger returned to it's blade, also hurt and bloody. What was most creepy was... Rei was sleeping like nothing happened, but was wincing in his sleep whenever one of the Bladebreakers touched him. " Somebody is up there!!!" Hilary pointed.  
  
"I'm not done yet!" A girl about the same age was standing on her bitbeast... A black crane. "Krane!!! Ebony Acid!" The crane opened it's mouth and released an acid so heavy, it could burn down a country. The rest of the Bladebreakers ran for their lives, while Kai and Tyson dragged their beat friend. The acid was coming too quickly, and Tyson and Kai shut their eyes waiting for their death... Max, Kenny and Hilary screamed in agony for the safety of their friend... Until it hit their faces...  
  
(A/N: I bet you all would think I'll be evil and stop here right? Well, good news for you... I'M NOT!!! ^__^ So be grateful because I'm feeling generous today...)  
  
A sudden bright yellow shield appeared around Rei, with Tyson and Kai in it. Tyson and Kai stared in awe; Rei just saved their lives!!! But something wasn't right.  
  
Rei was awake... But his eyes were dull and emotionless. He stood up slowly, then holding out his broken arm. He opened his palm. As he did, a bright light flashed, and the strange girl was bind with a clear white rope. Rei gave out a smile, not an ordinary one. A deadly one, as if he wants to kill... Kill to see the blood stained on his hands... Kill for his enjoyment. Kai and Tyson started to freak out. Rei didn't care. He then made a fist. When he did, the light clenched the girl as well as her bitbeast like how a snake kills its prey. He started to laugh. He laughed an evil laugh. He laughed a laugh that could make you fear him. A laugh that will haunt you until you die. She screamed and her bitbeast gave out a cry. " Rei! What are you doin' man? You just can't kill her!!! Rei! ARE YOU LISTENING?!?!" " No Tyson... He's in some kind of trance." Kai informed. " What?!" " He's under control by someone or something, and won't let Rei go until the job is done."  
  
~*END CHAP*~  
  
Mufufufu... ^o^ Is this chapter scary??? I was scared when I imagined it. *Imagines it* OoO *Faints*  
  
Evil Styrofoam of Ultimate Doom: Review please!!! *Fans S*T*T* 


	11. Cursed?

The Precious Stone  
  
Meep!!! ^_^ Well, I hoped everyone liked the last chap. Even if it was sorta freaky... From her and to other parts of the story, it'll be freaky... Should I change it to horror? I updated ast cuz well... FIRST OF ALL, I TYPED IT, AND SECOND OF ALL... I had an urge to do so.  
  
~*Cursed? *~  
  
"ARGH!!! LET GO YOU BASTARD!!!" The girl and the bitbeast sceamed for freedom, but Rei just laughed. "The day I let go, is the day a pink whale swims outta my ass." "No! I ORDER YOU TO LET GO!!!" Rei just smirked. " Masaka." He clenched his fist tighter until his knuckles turned white, and the strange female howled in pain. "That's... It... Krane! Black Haze!" Krane, the black crane released a thick black fog, darker than the night itself. She flew away with her beast. "We'll meet again! And when we do, you'll die in hell!" "Crap, she got away." Rei let go of his fist. "Next time, you won't be so lucky..."  
  
The shield slowly faded away, and Rei slowly turned to normal. " R-R-R-Rei? You fine?" Rei turned around, his eyes still hazed in darkness. Still, a little sparkle of gold twinkled. " I feel... Strange." He said, both dangerously and softly. "Rei, what the hell was that?" Kai asked. " IT'S THE STONE WITH MAGIC VOODOO THINGY!!!" Tyson yelped. "Huh? Oh yeah but..." He held out his stone. But instead of the clear colours of white and yellow, it was blood red with a black aura. "Huh? The last time I saw it it was bright gold. What's up?" "I don't know. My elders never told me about this before. Maybe I should..." Before Rei could finish his sentence, he passed out. "He's been through a lot."  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers ran forward. " Are you alright? Is REI alright?"  
  
Rei was escorted to the ER immediately. They took blood tests and operations, and yet Rei was having trouble breathing. "Doctor? Will Rei be alright?" Max asked. "He shall be fine, just lost a lot of blood. He is very weak, and is now sleeping. You may see him now, if you'd like."  
  
"Well... At least he looks alright." "Ya think so?" Rei was pale and was shivering violently. He coughed through a mask that leaded to a breathing machine, and the heart monitor made a 'BEEP' every time his heart beated. " Er... I take that back. He looks horrible." "What about the stone?" Tyson pulled out a pebble that was still blood red. " We should tell Mr. Dickinson and Rei's elders. They deserve to know." Kai called on his cell phone to Mr. Dickinson, and when he called Rei's elders, his eyes widened. "WHAT?!" Kai yelled. That nearly woke up Rei, so the rest of the Bladebreakers decided to get out of the room. "Yo, what's up?"  
  
Kai hanged up with anger in his eyes. "It's Rei. He's cursed." " CURSED?!" "Yes... The elders explained this: Rei's blood, and some other guy's blood are mixed with rain; it's called the Hell curse. Rei will become ballistic, that freaky stone will turn blood red with a black aura. Rei will start killing everyone with the stone's power and drinking their blood until he finds whom he seeks... The person ho cursed him. In order to lift the curse, he has to drink the blood of who ever he seeks. Until then, Rei's a demon that got loose from hell."  
  
Everyone's eyes got filled with fear. "Then... We have to stop him!!!" Tyson knocked the door down, but it was too late. The window was broken, and there were bloodcurdling screams outside. Rei escaped, and the curse had its effect.  
  
~*END CHAPTER*~  
  
EEEK~!!!!!! I'M SOOOOOOO FREAKED OUT!!! Review plz BUT I'M SOOOOO FREAKED OUT!!!! 


	12. First Encounter

The Precious Stone  
  
Hello! And welcome back!!! If you noticed, I changed it to Horror. Just temporary, I think. O_O Scary scary!!!! AHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs away screaming* A lot of people likes evil Rei. ^_^ I do too and that's why I'm making Rei evil, though it's scary to imagine. *Imagines* OoO MORE SCARY!!! AHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs away screaming again*  
  
~*First Encounter*~  
  
Rei was cursed and in rampage. He started attacking people and drink blood, blowing up buildings with his uncontrollable power and crashing cars in his path. "Death... Blood... Power..." Rei muttered. Screaming was everywhere, but death was also everywhere. The clean city quickly turned into a bloody red one, with fallen buildings and blowed up cars.  
  
"Rei has gone totally insane! It's like he's a serial killer!" " A real swift and deadly one too!" Soon there were screams in the hospital. Rei was coming up, to the top floor where his teammates are. When he did, Tyson stood standing, with the rest under the bed or hidden in the closet. Rei glared at Tyson, and Tyson stood terrified. He was suppose to knock out his friend with the metal pole he had in his hands, but was shocked that he was glued to the spot.  
  
'Why doesn't he attack? He also looks scared... Wait is he hesitating?!" Rei could've attacked Tyson and killed his with ease, but he shook of fear. Tyson swore Rei looked some sort of a vampire; pale, ripped clothes, hair soaked from blood as well as his skin. Tyson let go of the pole, thinking he might gain crazy Rei's trust. "Rei?"  
  
Kai, who was hiding behind the door, slowly crept up to knock out Rei. " Tyson you idiot! Why'd you let go?!" Kai yelled. This broke Rei's stare on Tyson and started attacking. Rei made a deep slash on Kai's chest, and twisted Tyson's leg. The rest of the Bladebreakers came out of their hiding spots, hearing Tyson and Kai's scream.  
  
"Rei!" Max yelled. Rei kicked his face, which made his nose bleed. Kenny tried to escape, but Rei took his laptop and swung it to his legs, making him fall. Hilary couldn't move, she was stuck on the spot. Rei punched her back, making her spine sort of bend. All the Bladebreakers moaned in agony, wishing they'd die right now.  
  
"Now, who should die first?" Rei asked in a deadly voice. Hilary pulled on Rei's ponytail, grabbing his attention. "Rei please-""Don't 'PLEASE' me, stupid girl. Or it'll be your head." " Leave her alone..." Tyson said. " Well, maybe it 'ought to be you since you talk too much."  
  
Rei pushed his hand through Tyson's heart, and coming out the other end. Tyson moaned in pain, his hand clutching his chest. Rei laughed and kicked Tyson onto the floor. "You're pathetic." " P-P-Pathetic?! You are bec- cause YOU CAN'T C-CONTROL YOURSELF!!!" Rei bend down and said in a soft and dangerous voice, "You better cooperate or your girlfriend there is going to die." Rei stuck his finger in the bloody mess Tyson was in, and licked it. "You are not whom I seek..." Rei punched Tyson, with his head hitting the cold floor he fell unconscious.  
  
Then Rei turned to Kai. "You are already wounded..." He did to Kai what he did to Tyson, and to Max and Kenny and Hilary. "They are not worthy, but I'll spare their lives for the moment." Rei jumped off the building, and ran off to another city to do what he desires.  
  
Then a red headed boy knocked the door down. "Oh no..." He took out medicine and started wrapping bandages around the wounded bodies. "Please live..."  
  
~*END CHAP*~  
  
OoO Did I type THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Oh, I'm SCARED... REALLY SCARED... And who's that boy that came to save da Bladebreakers? And what will Rei do next? Find out, in the next chapter of THE PRECIOUS STONE!!!!  
  
I'm making it sound like a TV show, eh? Oh yeah, for da red headed guy, should I use his Japanese name or English name? I think the Jap name sounds better, so I'll use THAT! ^__^ MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!! REVIEW OR I'LL SEND REI AFTER YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Everyone Saw It

The Precious Stone  
  
^o^ I got reviews!!! Someone asked me if Kai and Tyson R dead. O__O Do you want them dead??? Which reminds me, should I have Rei die at the end??? *Thinks* Maybe I should... Oh well. *Sends Rei to attack people who didn't review* YAY!! Er... Am I sounding brutal??? ... Oh well. 4 Some reason, I like typing horror. Maybe horror is good 4 me. Tch, WHO CARES is what you're thinking. JUST START ON IT is also what you're thinking. ;__; NOBODY CARES ABOUT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ... If nobody cares, fuck why should I? I'LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE THE CHAPTER SHORT!!!!!!!!!!! MUFUFUFU...!!!  
  
~*Everyone Saw It*~  
  
After a few days, Hilary, Max and Kenny arose, but not Kai and Tyson. They were wounded the most and hit real bad. "Hey thanks." " No prob." " No really, we'd be dead by now." "I said, NO PROB." Hilary sighed. She knew people with red hair are usually hotheaded. "Well, we have a tournament to worry about. The Canadian Tournament. So, who's going to try to get Rei back to normal and who's going to compete?" Kenny asked. " I'll get Rei." Everyone turned to the redheaded boy. " Rei will kill you, brutally!!!" Hilary gasped. "You're crazy!!!" Max said. "So? Ya'll have a tournament to win." "But-But you'll die!!" "I have nothing to give." Hilary and Kenny and Max tried to convince him not to go, but in the end he won.  
  
After a week or two, Tyson and Kai started to return to reality. " Hey, who's that kid?" Tyson asked. "WHAT?! YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME, TYSON?!" He yelled. "Tyson... That's Daichi, if you remember." " HUH?! DAICHI?!?! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!?!?!"  
  
Rei ran around the now dead city, drank like a vampire and yet still hunger for more... More of the scarlet liquid that gave life. He hungered or the blood, of whoever he seeks. "I smell desert..."  
  
Hilary, Daichi, Max and Kenny explained the situation. Tyson sort of listened, but he was also watching TV. "Yeah, so???" " TYSON, HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING?!" "Yeah, I heard all that mumbo jumbo but—" " This is breaking news, live from East Tokyo." Everyone turned to the upcoming news. "Hi, I'm Kirayou Inyashori, and I'm here in East Tokyo. As you see here, some sort of deadly event happened here, because everyone is dead with holes through their chests. Doctors explained a human did this, by pulling the heart from it's place then sucking the blood. That is why there are so many of them here, but who did it and why? All we found was death, and death everywhere. Maybe-"  
  
The reporter stopped, as the cameramen told her to watch out. She then screamed. Rei had got her. The people there were to frightened to know this, but the camera was still on and showing everything on air. The Bladebreakers gasped. Rei looked as if he's a demon in hell, but much worse.  
  
Blood soaked his body from head to toe, and some blood trickled down his lips down to his chin. Rei's hair was messed up, but those eyes... It's the eyes that will haunt you forever. They were bloodshot and hazed in evil that not even the devil can have. Oh no, he was much worse. He was the king of the worse deadly demons that exist.  
  
Then Rei leaped up and attacked the other men, still the camera recoding everything. His foot then crushed the device on the floor, leaving the TV black and white. The Bladebreakers weren't the only ones who were watching... The whole world was watching, muttering, " Rei Kon from the famous Bladebreakers... Is a murderer...".  
  
~*TO BE CONTINUED*~  
  
G, do ya'll like da new twist??? Do ya do ya do ya??? I hope ya'll do. Cuz I do. I like horror now. Hm... Should I make it yaoi??? Maybe, Yaoi might work here... VERY WELL... Hehehe. Review ASAP!!! Which is NOW!!! Or ELSE REI WILL KILL YOU!!!! I OWN BEYBLADE!!!! I KILLED TAKAO AOKI!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!! Er... No I don't. But in a dream I did. 


	14. On the Ride to Canada

The Precious Stone  
  
It's getting scary, I know. But most peeps seem 2 enjoy. Well, to the people who luvs evil Rei. BAD NEWS: IN ABOUT 4 OR 5 MORE CHAPTERS, EVIL REI WILL BE BACK 2 NORMAL!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry, but I CAN'T HAVE REI BEING EVIL 4EVA!!!! I NEED 2 GET BACK TO DA MAIN POINT!!!! Don't worry. I have more twists forming inside my crazy head. ^_^ LET US START DA CHAPTER!!!!  
  
~*On the Ride to Canada*~  
  
Rei has already destroyed the East Tokyo and was looking for hints to where he should go next in the harbor. He looked into the sea. "The sea... Is so beautiful..." He looked down to his reflection in the calm waves. They showed his true being; an innocent victim for a deadly curse. He was crying inside. Crying to be free but to hear the shrill scream and to feel and drink the blood from whom he seeks. "Why me...?" Rei asked himself. " Why me..."  
  
The waves suddenly changed pattern, and Rei moved his head to wherever the source came from. A boat?! To where? Rei looked around and then saw the people who Rei spare lives to. "This boat should take us to Canada in about 2 days." "Uh huh." "Daichi, will you really be staying to try to talk with Rei? He could kill you." "I will be fine. I have my beyblade to protect me." "Fine, but when you have any progress, please at least call." "I will do my best."  
  
"Hm... I bet there's more blood wherever they're going..."  
  
Rei sneaked inside the boat, and the Bladebreakers who didn't know were taking Rei to a new place... Soon a death place. Canada for the Canadian Tournament.  
  
As usual, Kenny was getting real seasick. Usually Rei would have the remedy, but Rei wasn't here. Or so they thought. Kenny threw up most of the time, and wouldn't come out of his room.  
  
"That's sick yo! Sure wish Rei was here." Tyson said. "I know, usually he could fix him." Everyone sighed. Tyson and Kai were almost fully healed; just need a few bandage change here and there. "There's something I don't understand, though." Everyone turned to Tyson. "What's up?" "Rei, I mean the crazy devil one. Before he was about to kill me or I was about to knock him out, he just stared." "Stared?" "Yeah, when he could've killed me in a second." Everyone started to think. "Maybe Daichi can go through him, but what did you do?"  
  
"I dropped the pole on purpose to think I could gain his trust, and it did sort of worked. However, I still think there's good inside him. He was scared of me, so I did what I did. He looked scared of me. But I don't think it's that metal pole. No, I think he just remembers something..." Then Tyson turned aggressive. "I was about to talk to him, thinking I could communicate, then KAI BUTTED IN."  
  
Kai glared. "Well excuse me! I didn't know, I thought you WANTED to die!!! I can't let you die!!! What kind of leader will I be then?!" " HEY! Am I really that stupid to want to die?!" "Of course you are." " WHAT?!?!?!" Hilary stopped the two tempered boys from killing each other. " Stop you two, think about it. What would Rei do?" Kai and Tyson stopped and sighed. She was right.  
  
~*END CHAPTER*~  
  
Hehehe!!! ^_^ Review please. 


	15. To Another Death Place

The Precious Stone  
  
Only one girl got the bad guy right... You people are just not good at guessing. Oh well!!! Majority's win!!! To get da results, READ!!! I'll give tiny hints. ^__^ I'm soo evil, right? RIGHT?! RRIIGGHHTT??!!??!! Right. On we go~!!  
  
~*To Another Death Place*~  
  
It was a cold night, and the Bladebreakers were too scared to sleep. " What if he's killing everyone?! What if he's planning to kill US?! What if—" " Max, calm down." Kai informed. "I think we're all well aware of this situation, and I think we all want you to shut up." Max sighed. " I'm sorry, I'm just worried." "Yeah, me too." Kenny said. " Rei would never trash my laptop on purpose." He was right. Dizzi looked like she went to hell and back.  
  
"Chill guys. I'm sure we will find a way to free Rei from that curse." Tyson reassured. "Let us hope we can..."  
  
That night nobody could sleep. Not even the sleep master himself, Tyson. " Well, since none of us could sleep, how 'bout a game of—" A sudden noise attacked the ears of the Bladebreakers. "What was that?!" " Let's find out." Everyone ran out of bed alert of some sort of danger. They ran into the storage room, where they thought the noise came from. When Tyson opened the door and when Hilary flicked on the lights, they saw it.  
  
The few supplies in a box had fallen. But the Bladebreakers eyes were fixed on that human. He was sleeping on the extra sheets laid neatly in a corner, and has woken up by the sound of the fall. They Bladebreakers gasped and stepped back. Rei had found them! If they don't get out of here, they were going to perish.  
  
Everyone ran out and Kenny slammed the door. They were under their blankets, shivering. "W-Was that R-Rei?!" Hilary stammered. "I wished he wasn't, but too bad, it is." "Crap..."  
  
"Hm...?" Rei looked around. Blurry pictures of people standing near the door. Then his eyes slid to the knocked over box. Then the door slammed. " I wonder why they left..."  
  
"We have to do something!!! While Rei is here, WE'RE TAKING HIM TO CANADA!!! WHERE MORE PEOPLE CAN GET KILLED!!!" Hilary screamed. "For once, we actually agree!!" Tyson said. "Hilary does have a point. We are taking him to another place where more innocent people can get killed." " I think we all know that, but the main point is, WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO?!?!?!"  
  
"I think it's a bit too late, ya'll." Everyone looked outside of the window. "No..." "Shit..." "Crap..." "Fuck... And it's our fault." Yes, it was a bit too late. They have arrived in Canada. They could almost see the big chunk of land. "We're in trouble." That was correct. Rei had jumped off and was swimming swiftly to it. The people there are in real big trouble.  
  
~*END CHAP*~  
  
... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem... Er... Um... Review? OR I'LL SEND REI AFTER YA TO GET YA'LL KILLED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. To Kill or To Kill?

The Precious Stone  
  
Sorry me no update. ME haf 2 do an exam.  
  
-(To Kill or To Kill?)-  
  
The Bladebreakers were quietly walking inside their hotel. It was still dark, and the tournament doesn't start until after tomorrow, so they talked. Talked about their hell. "What are we going to do?!" " I don't know! You tell me!" "How in hell should I know? I don't know about ancient Chinese voodoo magic!" "Guys, why don't you think ahead?" Hilary said seriously. Max, Kenny and Tyson looked at her. "What do you mean?" " Well, for sure Rei came to Canada way before we did, so don't you think he should've started to kill now?" There was a silence.  
  
"What if he just killed silently?" "Unlikely Max; People should at least hear a scream." After a discussion, they all went to a troubled sleep.  
  
In the morning, everyone practiced nonstop like there was no tomorrow. Finally, the lazy ass Tyson complained sweaty from head to foot, "Kai, can we take a lunch break? We trained from 5 in the morning and now it's 2. We didn't even have lunch!" Kai, who was also sweating replied, " Fine, a 1 hour break." Nobody bothered to get up. They just walked under a large tree and lied down to rest their sore muscles.  
  
Everyone took a well-deserved nap under the shade. Then Tyson started to pig out at Mc Donald's. "All right! Fast food rocks!" "Tyson, you gobbled down 50 burgers, 23 drinks and 35 batches of fries, and have to pay $195.47!!! How do you plan to pay for that?!" "Oh that'll go to... Oops, I forgot. Rei ain't with us." Tyson sighed. "Yeah, and you owe Rei about $5000 for all the things he paid for." Tyson jolted. " I OWE HIM THAT MUCH?!" Kenny nodded. "Bummer... And he didn't seem to care... Geez, that dude is scary. He's just too calm at times."  
  
"Aye, so you must be friends of that serial killer, Rei, eh?" A cashier asked. "Yeah... HEY! YOU CALLED MY FRIEND A SERIAL KILLER!!!!" Tyson started to scream at him. "Well, duh, he killed about 2 million people in Japan!" "HE'S NOT A SERIAL KILLER!!!!! HE'S JUST CURSED!!!" "Whatever." Tyson was fuming and his face was redder than a tomato. Kenny ran for cover, which was the obvious thing to do. "HE COOKS BETTER THAN THIS OLD WRECHED SHIT YOU CALL A RESTAURANT!!!!" He stormed out, grabbing Kenny with him without paying.  
  
"Man, I'm never goin' to Mc Donald's ever again. It reeks with shit." Tyson said. "Yeah, I wonder what Max and Kai are doing..."  
  
"AAH!!! KAI!!! HELP!!!!" "You mean you've never ever wrestled with a bear? It's wicked." "KAI!!! WE'RE AT A ZOO, NOT ANIMAL WRESTLING!!!" Kai 'accidentally' pushed Max inside a pen and fell onto of a bear. The bear got mad and Max and the bear started to fight. Max was screaming and begging his friend to save him. Kai, on the other hand, was watching. " KAI!!! I'M NOT GOOD AT FIGHTING!!!" Kai sighed and said to himself, " What am I, Super Kai? How weak..."  
  
After an hour, everyone was back to do some more training. But before that happened, let's look on what happened, shall we?  
  
"Whoa! What happened to you Max?" "HIM!!! HE DIDN'T SAVE ME FROM THE EVIL BEAR! HE PUSHED ME AND LET THAT FUCKING BEAR ATTACK ME!!!! KAI, IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I'LL SO FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS!!!!" Everyone was amazed at Max, whose hair was messed up and clothes ripped and scratches on his skin, was swearing at the team captain. Max stormed out and went to his room, slamming the door and locking it.  
  
"You sure got Max scared half to death, prince of hell." Tyson said. " Why are you calling me those names? Sourpuss, Cold Bastard, Evil Devil, Mr. Perfect, and now, Prince of Hell? Where are you getting it?" Tyson looked full of pride. "My brain." He proudly said. "You had a brain?" " No-Hey! That wasn't nice!" Tyson complained. "Fine, I'll admit, bloated bitch." " HUMPH!"  
  
"Hey guys!" Hilary greeted while the boys in training. Everyone waved, because they didn't have the energy to move their mouths. Hilary realized how tired they were and handed each one a water bottle. They grabbed them and greedily drank it all down. "You all are worked up." " Yeah, tell me about it. I think we're ready for tomorrow." " Yeah, but if Kai keeps training us, we're all gonna die." "What's the point of training if you're all gonna die?" "Ask Kai that! He won't listen to us! He'll say, 'We haven't trained in weeks. We can't let the curse thing about Rei to bother us in our battles.' Sheesh! He should put a sock in it!"  
  
"But you know that Kai is doing it for the best, right?" Hilary asked worriedly. "Best?! Are you kidding me?" Max nearly yelled. " You haven't got a clue what we're doing! We've been trying to make our blades spin UNDERWATER!!!! We were not allowed to breathe in air until it could spin for at least 30 seconds! For me it was easy, having the turtle spirit but what about Tyson? He was underwater for about 2 minutes!" Max explained. " Oh, that's harsh."  
  
"Yeah, and after that, he made us do 25 laps around this football field nonstop!" Tyson complained. "You know what, he's acting like he doesn't even care about THE BIGGER PROBLEM!!! All he cares about is winning tournaments! That bastard! We have a WAY BIGER problem in our hands!!!"  
  
Hilary decided to talk to Kai about this. She wasn't sure if he would ease up the workout, but she was going to try. She gave a small hug and a kiss to her boyfriend, and went to find Kai. She found him in his room, doing something she would never see. "Kai...?" " Huh?! G-Go away..." " Kai, we defiantly need to talk."  
  
"Okay. Promise." "Thanks." "No problem Kai." Hilary walked proudly out of Kai's room, and went to talk to Tyson. "Well?" "Kai said he wouldn't go so hard next time." "Alright Hil! You rock!" Tyson and Hilary gave each other a small hug, and a peck on the lips. "But does he care?" " Hm?" " Does he care about Rei and the curse?" Hilary pushed Tyson onto the bed. " Tyson, I think Kai is most worried. He cares a lot, he's just shy to show it." "What do you mean?" "Like this." Hilary went on top of Tyson and started kissing passionately.  
  
After they broke the kiss, Hilary was still making patterns on Tyson's chest. Tyson had taken his shirt off because he thought it was hot. " Rei left a scar on all of us." "Umhm..." "Do you think he'll ever be normal?" " Have you lost hope?" "Maybe. I mean, find one person in a world of 6 million is..." Hilary trailed off. "Don't lose hope. Rei will be all right soon. As long as I'm alive." " It's not just that." Hilary sighed. " Something else bothering you?" "Rei... Of what he did in the past week..." Tyson also lost hope when Hilary whispered it to him. "Hell no."  
  
"Welcome to the Canadian Tournament!" DJ Jazzman announced. For the few days, the Bladebreakers battled. They barely made it to the finals because Rei was on their minds. Before the final battle, they met Marie. " I have promised him I'll 'zee him battle. But it iz too bad he iz curzed. Oliver took me 'ere." "Yeah, well, wish us luck!"  
  
Kai had won the first match, then Max lost and it was Tyson's turn. When it was the final third match, something unexpected happened. Everyone turned their attention to the entrance of the inside stadium. There was silence and gasps. but most of all the Bladebreakers were shocked. " R-Rei?!" The stammered.  
  
Rei glanced at the audience. "I can... Smell it..." "Smell what...?" Rei seemed to stare at one person who was in the audience. "I smell the blood and the see the person who must be dead... You're mine..." Rei lunged up and started to attack random people to get to one person. There were screams and battered bodies everywhere. "Shouldn't we do something?" Tyson asked his teammate desperately. "Maybe..." "But we might get killed." "Well, all I know is...  
  
It got loose. It's the beginning, of hell."  
  
-(END CHAP)-  
  
Aw crap. A cliffie. I'm beat. –Cracks fingers- Next chap, you'll know who one of the bad girl is. HEHEHE!!!! Did you think Hilary and Tyson had sex? And, well, I gave hints on yaoi. SO BE HAPPY. THAT'S AN ORDER. I bet the suspense is killing you, just like how Rei WILL kill you if you no review... Hehehe... 


	17. Welcome to Hell

THE PRECIOUS STONE  
  
Hi!!! I'm ready 2 type!!! (Cracks fingers) o-0U A lot o peeps were asking me... What does my name mean??? Well, WHAT DOES IT MEAN??? Shiroi-Tenshi- Tsubasa!!! It's not that hard ya'll!!!! Shiroi is the most trouble. Tenshi is easy, Tsubasa is a little trouble. Well, I'll give a prize to whoever ACTUALLY knows what my name means. T-T Who would have though it's soooooooooooooo hard... (Sigh)  
  
-(Welcome to Hell)-  
  
People started to scream, as Rei slowly got closer to his victim. There were bloodshed everywhere, and people were dying rapidly. " You're mine..." He muttered. The girl summoned her beast Krane. "Krane! Black Haze!" A hug fo of ebony hid the girl and her bitbeast, Rei snarled furiously as his missed. "That bitch." "Catch me slut... If you can." A race had begun.  
  
Rei was chasing the female riding on her bitbeast. Soon Rei started to close in. "What?! How can you run that fast and high?" " If you had my power whore, you wouldn't be wondering." Rei drew out his claws and cut the wings of the black crane. (A/N: Peeps are also wondering about Rei's looks. Just say... He's like InuYasha in his demon form. OoO Scary, eh? He has claws and fangs and that strange look in his eyes, but no cat ears.) One of the wings were wounded, so Krane returned to her blade, leaving the girl wide open for an attack.  
  
"Oh no!" She yelled as her arm got cut off. "Didn't think you could get away, did ya?" Rei asked laughing evilly. " I'm gonna roast your heart, then scramble your brain, then use your guts as target practice! How would you prefer I make a hat with your flesh, a bag with your liver, and a knife with your bones? Whatever way, I like it." The girl grunted. "Kiss my ass you son of a bitch!"  
  
"Pretty soon you won't have one." Rei smirked. The girl got out her third and final bomb, and directs it to Rei. She shot it, and then ran away. " Trying to burn my skin away?" Rei whispered to himself, as the acid started to eat away his flesh. Then he created a shield to dust the liquid away. Then he looked at his burnt arms and chest.  
  
"Rei! Don't kill!" Tyson yelled from the ground. "I must..." " You can't! You already killed about a million people." "Now it's a million and one." He said before he could leap in for the kill. Tyson and Max held him by the arm. Rei screamed in pain as Max touched him scorched arm. " You motherfucker!" Rei cried. He kicked Max and Tyson off, then said in a deadly whisper, "Don't interfere."  
  
Kai, Kenny and Hilary ran up and pushed Rei to the ground. "Don't kill!" " I'll kill you if I have to." "You wouldn't!" "Try me." Rei dared. Hilary stared at the black flesh Rei had. "Rei... What happened? Are you okay?" " Okay my ass! If you're gonna keep yap'n, be my guest." Rei said and started to run again.  
  
"NO!!! YOU WILL NOT KILL ANYONE, ANYMORE!!!" Kai yelled at Rei. He leapt and tied Rei's hands at the back. He screamed at the pain Kai was giving him by squeezing his arm. "Argh! Get off or I'll... I'll kill you!" " Don't kill." "Shut the hell up and let me go!" "Don't kill." "I must!" " Rei, look at me." "No!" "Look at me." "Fuck off!" "Look. At. Me."  
  
The other Bladebreakers gasped at how Kai was handling Rei. " Look. At. Me." Kai said between breaths. Rei lfinally did what he was told. "Rei, do you really want to kill?" "Yes!" "Do you really want to kill that much? Rei, be honest." "I do! I fucking do!" Rei yelled. "Rei, open your eyes. You're not in hell." "Hell is what I am, and if you don't let me go, I'll do what I'll do to her to you."  
  
"Rei. You're not sane. You're scared." "No I'm not!" "DON'T deny it." " I'm not denying anything you bastard!" Rei yeled as he used thee stone's powers to blow Kai away. "Now, you pay." Rei said as he bit Kai with his fangs. "No! Rei!" Max yelled as he launched Draciel, hitting Rei in the eye. Rei squinted and screamed. Rei's scream let out a sharp shockwave that hit everything. The bladebreakers were hit and fell on the floor wounded. Blood gushed out of everyone from cuts and marks.  
  
Rei leapt away to find the girl. The other bladebreakers moaned in pain. " Shit." Kai cursed. "Way of guys. I'd dead. What are we going to do?" " There's nothing we can do..." "We can do something." Someone said. Everyone turned there head to where the voice came from. "The White Tigers!" " And me." "Daichi?!"  
  
Rei ran, smelling the blood from the injured hand. " So, there you are." There was a gasp, then Rei stood above the girl smirking. " First of all, let's see your identity." Rei said about to rip the hood off the clothing. "No! Don't you dare." "You used up all your acid bombs, so you're no problem for me." "Oh yeah? What about my beyblade?!" She shrieked as she held up her blade. Rei swiftly knocked it out of her hands. " You think a toy can help you?" Rei asked.  
  
He pushed the hood back and gasped at the face.  
  
"It's you..."  
  
-(CHAP FINI)-  
  
Geez, I bet you're fuming and gonna beg me to update. Right? Well, GET THE BAD GIRL RIGHT!!!!! Why does everyone think it's Mariah and Salima? I know they're bitches, but I have plans for them... Hehehe. Especially Salima... She's gonna... Be something I always wished she would be. Okay, so R&R now, and remember, GUESS WHO DA BAD GIRL IS!!!!! IT'S NOT MARIAH AND SALIMA!!!! IT'S ANOTHER GIRL!!!! 


	18. Desperate Freedom

THE PRECIOUS STONE  
  
Well, well, well... MOSTLY EVERYONE GOT DA BAD GIRL RIGHT!!!! Congrats to everyone who knew who was da bad girl! Most of ya did, and some of STILL THOUGHT IT WAS SALIMA AND MARIAH. T-T You peeps suk. And WHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOME1 GOT MY NAME RIGHT- O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Congrats 2 Koduko Wolf, you win!!! This chap is dedicated to you. Hope you like cuz I'm typing EXTRA more today. I'll tell U your other prize later... 4 now, LET'S START DA CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-(Desperate Freedom)-  
  
"It's you... I can't believe it's you..." Rei gasped. "Yes Rei, it's me..." She said, bowing her head down in shame. "It's me..." "But we were friends, how could you?!" Rei demanded an answer. She was silent, but only to receive a terrible slash along her cheeks. " I want an answer!" Rei kicked her brutally. She fell on the floor. "Are you going to answer, or not?!"  
  
There was another silence. "You better answer soon, or I'll kill you... Marie."  
  
The Bladebreakers groaned in pain. They were all a bloody menace. "So... Are you alright guys?" Tyson asked. "Sure we are, we're all nearly dead and our wounds might get infected. Yeah, we're fine." Kai said sarcastically. " Okay... Well, we still need to find Rei, and that girl she was after."  
  
The White Tigers suddenly appeared and stared at the Bladebreakers. Daichi was also there. "We got an answer!" Mariah screamed, as the White Tiger's elder recovered their wounds. "We know how the victim can live, and how Rei can be normal all over again! It's in genius!" " Great, how does it work?" Kenny asked.  
  
Daichi found Rei at last. " Hey-ey-ey! REI!!!" He called. Then he saw probably the most beautiful girl in his life. 'So that's Marie, eh? Whoa, sexy. Even with her arm bent the wrong way...' Daichi opened his mouth so wide, he could fit Tyson's fist. " Hello? Any stupid idiotic life in there?" When Rei got no answer, he punched Daichi across the world. (A/N: Not really... Just an expression.) "Hey! What was that for?" " Shut up, little ass." Rei slapped Daichi until his face was bruised.  
  
"Rei, don't kill him too! If you want me, come get me!" Marie called and started to run. " Think you can run away from me?" Rei smirked and teleported in front and her. "Say your prayers, Marie."  
  
"REI NO!!!!" Lee yelled. But it was too late. Rei had begun to suck on Marie's blood. "Not if I can help it..." Lee started to chant a spell that would revive her. "What the?!" Rei couldn't move. " W-What's wrong with me?" He dropped the scarlet stone on her floor, camouflaging to Marie's life. Rei clenched his teeth in anger. "What are you doing to me?!"  
  
Daichi ran to Marie. "Are you okay?" "Fine... Agh..." Marie grunted. " No you're not. Don't worry, Lee is gonna revive you. Just hold on." " I don't think I can..." But suddenly, Marie's wound started to disappear. " I can't believe it... Wow, that was awesome... Hey, what's wrong with Rei?"  
  
There was a lighted golden circle around the paralyzed Rei, who shook violently. The strange black aura around him started to attack everywhere, trying to keep on Rei's soul. Rei was on all fours, struggling to be free. "Let me go!" "Rei, don't be scared to embrace freedom." Lee stated.  
  
He started to scream in agony, kneeling and shaking his head. "No, no, no... LET ME GO!!!!!" "Lee, Rei's getting hurt!" Mariah cried. " If I'm right... The devil that lives inside Rei was feeding on his thirst for blood... And has gotten stronger." "And?" The Bladebreakers asked. "The devil may be to strong to kill... Rei might die aswell..." Everyone was hit dumbstruck. " WHAT?! YOU CAN'T LET REI DIE!!!!" "A sacrifice must be made, Tyson. If not, more innocent victims will die."  
  
Everyone stood silent, except for Rei's yells of pain. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" He yelled. "The only way for Rei to be safely in care, if for me to die." Marie stated. "No, you can't die. We need information!" Daichi said. " Clearly, you do not understand. I started this curse thing, it's my fault I made Rei kill, and so it's my responsibility to end it!" Marie spat.  
  
"No wait..." Mariah said. "The stone! Lee, didn't the elder also said that if the stone was pure, so would the victim!" "But Mariah... Lee don't know how to do that." Gary said. "But but but..."  
  
"I know how to reverse it." Marie said. " Huh?!" Everyone caught her attention. "You have to let Rei go free." "We can't do that! He'll kill us all!" Lee said. "Hey, it's like you said, Lee: A sacrifice must be made. Besides, it won't take that long. Only about... An hour. IF you don't want Rei to kill, you need to create some sort of a diversion." Marie ordered. They all stared. "And if it doesn't work, Marie?" Kai asked seriously. "Then I'll let Rei kill me and that's that." She shrugged. " Besides, this WAS all my fault."  
  
Lee let Rei go, and he was angry and on rampage. " Oh, now you're gonna die!!!" Rei started to swing his claws trying to hit all Kai, Tyson, Max, Mariah, Lee and Gary. The rest started to help Marie on the antidote. " Catch us if you can!" Challenged Tyson bravely. They all summoned their beasts and ran away, in different directions. Rei stood silently.  
  
"You dare challenge my powers?" He muttered.  
  
Rei got the stone back in his possession. He gave out a piercing war cry, and held all 6 bitbeasts in their tracks. He then dragged them where he was. The bladders and their bitbeasts were struck, petrified. " I can't move!" They all complained. " Oops, I forgot. What goes around comes around. And, since you," Rei pointed to Lee, white-faced and on his struggling black lion. He continued, "Will die first. See you in hell." Rei lunged forward, claws and fangs ready to kill...  
  
"Done! Now, all I need to do, is spill this on the stone, and Rei will be free." Marie said. "That's good. Problem is, HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET THE STONE, MR. ONCE-WAS-KON-BUT-NOW-I'LL-KILL-YOU HAS IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hilary shrieked. "Take a chill pill, girl." Said Dizzi. "You're going to deafen my circuits!" "Which is time for plan B." Kenny explained his plan B. Everyone nodded and took their place.  
  
"Now, I hope you learned your lesson." Rei dropped the lifeless body onto the floor. Lee was dead. You couldn't tell since he looked he was flipped inside out, with some of his body parts elsewhere. Rei ripped his head off and holding him by the hair. "It was a pleasure tearing you apart. You're was probably the most fun yet." Then he turned to the other 5 victims. " Now let's see... Who would like the honour of getting destroyed by me?" The others were terrified, unable to say anything.  
  
"How about you, pink? I don't like that colour, and you're full of it." Rei snickered. "Or you, tough guy? Think you can change and beat me up here, eh?" He said, looking at Kai. "Or maybe... It should be you, blondie. You're always too happy, and seeing you terrified makes you have a rare sight." Max gulped. "Last but not least... Dragon boy. You look scrumptious with fear. Wonder how you would taste like... The fat dude looks... Fleshy..." Rei suddenly laugh cruelly. "But, alas, I just wasted too much time on the pretty boy. Screw it, I'll just have to kill you all together. How's that, my friends? You'll be soon joining your dead friend, so think as I I'm doing you all a favour. Ready? I sure am. I'll see you, later."  
  
Rei walked slowly to it's prey like a tiger... Ready to pounce and rip it's head off...  
  
"Not so fast!" Kenny and Hilary said. Rei jerked his head toward them. Kevin, with is sneaky instinct stone the stone that hung loosely around his clothing, grabbed it. "Why you slut!" Rei started to run and try to kill Kevin, but it was too late. Marie dropped the stone in the clear white liquid; the antidote. Rei was throbbing in pain. Why doesn't it just go away?  
  
Rei was lifted from the curse. The dark aura faded away...  
  
The stone was finally pure white once more. But Rei... He collapsed on the floor, not moving. The petrified bladers were free, they and the others ran forward to Rei. "Rei, Rei, are you alright?" "Rei, you're not dead!" Kai held Rei and stared, as well as the other.  
  
Rei's eyes fluttered open, and in a weak voice, " G-Guys...? I don't feel good..." He was normal. His eyes were golden again, and he wasn't pale from control. "Rei... You're going to be fine." Marie said. He gave out a weak smile, then sat up boldly and started to cough out blood.  
  
He wiped his mouth and said, " This isn't my blood. W-What happened?" Everyone was shocked. "You mean you don't remember anything? Anything at all?" "No... All I remember is that... I was in a hospital and then everything went black. Usually I felt something splashed onto me... It was crimson and it wasn't from me..."  
  
"Well, you're okay now. I'm going to take you to a hospital and hopefully, we'll explain everything after you're fine." Kai ordered. " B-But Kai... What's that?" Rei pointed to a battered body with missing parts. The White Tigers started to cry, and the Bladebreakers bowed their heads in respect. "That's Lee. You... You killed him, Rei." "WHAT?"  
  
-(END CHAP)-  
  
/-/ Rei is finally FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehe, now everyone will be confused and Rei will be angry. Dun worry to ya peeps, Rei has MORE 2 worry 'bout...  
  
N to Koduko Wolf, I'll e-mail your options. N By da ay, how'd you find out? Okay... My name means... (Drum roll)  
  
Shiroi-Tenshi-Tsubasa (Japanese) White-Angel-Wing  
  
So know U know. Congrats who guess, and guess stupidly, right Spotstar? Though, I was disappointed.  
  
Hey, N E 1 have an neo pet account? I just got mine... And I have no neo friends at all... I WANT NEO FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!/Sigh/ Plus I don't know how to increase my neo pet's strength and all that... Help, please?  
  
Oh yah, review! 


	19. Explanations and Confessions

THE PRECIOUS STONE  
  
Hey dudes! I decided I should update this now, BECAUSE I CAN'T HELP IT!!!!!!!!!! I NEED TO UPDATE THIS BECAUSE ALL YOU PEEPS ARE WAITING TOO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S 4 YOUR OWN GOODIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
N sorrie 4 da wait, I hope this will cover 4 it. If it does, gimme a kandy bar.  
  
-(Explanations and Confessions)-  
  
"And that's what happened." Kai explained, trying to sound that it wasn't Rei's fault. Rei was crying like hell, and couldn't stop. He buried his head under hid arms. "I'm such an ass... A dirty, fucking stupid ass..." Rei sobbed. Kai had nearly yelled at everyone to run off to the hospital. Rei wanted Marie and someone to explain everything to him.  
  
"It's not your fault. It's mine, I cursed you." Rei was angry with Marie, but was having too many woes. The door burst open, and a couple of policemen were standing, holding guns. " Kon Rei! You are hereby under arrest! You have murdered about 3 million people, and you will be executed tomorrow." "What?! Can't you see? He's innocent! He was cursed!" Kai took the policemen out and tried to explain. Marie came, just in case.  
  
Rei cried silently on the bed. He could not believe he killed without even knowing he did something so horrible. How he wanted to die, just maybe if he died, he won't be so full of terrible emotions. Maybe if he wished he would die, the stone will grant it? Next few months would be the last and final tournament. He cannot believe it was already a year. " Russia, where we would stop Biovolt once and for all."  
  
There was no proof that Biovolt was planning to destroy the world, and so, the BBA wanted to prove so badly. The police barge in again. Rei was shocked that police won't listen. "Kon, put your hands up." " No." Rei said firmly. Then they started to shoot Rei. He wasn't affected with any bullet. Rei's anger made the bullets attack the attacker, making the police dead. But Rei didn't care. He didn't care. Rei held his fists and shook them in rage.  
  
Why was he cursed in the first place?  
  
Rei had to know. He grabbed Marie by the collar, and asked in a deadly voice, "I should of killed you. And I can right now. Tell me, WHY DID YOU CURSE ME?! I have every right to know, and if you don't tell me, I'll so fucking send you to hell." Marie shivered, and everyone was shocked in fear, thinking the devil had returned.  
  
"Rei... I was forced." "Oh yeah? Why did you do it then? If you knew it was going to cause pain? If you knew what horrors will lie if I was? Answer me that! You slutbag whore!" Rei demanded, clutching Marie tighter and tighter every second.  
  
"You don't understand! My father, my mother, my baby brother, my whole family as gong to die unless I did what I was told!" Marie paused, trying to get the essential oxygen in her lungs. "I had no idea it was going to be this effective! I'm sorry Rei! After a cursed you, my family died anyways. That's why I came to the Canadian Tournament, so that you could've just killed me off so I can join my family! But you ere hurting others to get to me, and that's why I ran! Please Rei, I beg for forgiveness!" Marie explained, eyes puffed from the tears in her eyes.  
  
Rei let go of his grip. He knew he would do anything to save his family, and would do the exactly the same as Marie. "I'm sorry I went ballistic." "No Rei..." Marie whimpered. "Just kill me right now. I'll appreciate it." "How about this?" Rei said, held a hand down. "I'll avenge your family's killer." "No no..." "No? Don't you want to see the blood of your love's murderer in your eyes? I would. Don't worry."  
  
"Whoa! What the hell happened here?" Kai yelled. "Oh... I killed them, with my anger." Rei stated confidently. "And I have no regrets." " Ah well... I guess if you say so..." Kai said and sighed. He picked up some of the policemen and clucked then out a window. Then he did the same to the last remaining ones. "KAI!!!" Rei yelled in disbelief. " Don't worry. They'll just fall on top of a dumpster can. No use of keeping them, if they're dead." "Even if they aren't, they fell 50 feet from the sky!" " Then it's certain they're dead." Kai said casually.  
  
"Right..." Then Tyson and Max came in. "Hey guys! What's up?" Tyson asked cheerfully. "Oh, the usual. The ceiling dimwit." Max replied for him. " So Rei, feeling okay buddy?" Rei looked the other way, refusing to look at his two best friends in the eye. "I guess..." "You know it's not your fault." " But-""But what? Someone forced Marie! Marie cursed under pressure, not free will! So it's not yours or Marie's fault goddamn it!" Tyson nearly yelled.  
  
"How would you know how I feel...?" Rei said under his breath. Tyson and Max exchanged glances. "Uh-""In fact, how in hell do ALL of you know how I feel?! Don't you think you would probably crack like me?! I just killed nearly HALF the population in Japan, and the tournaments watchers! What the fuck do you think I feel?! Huh?! Happy? Joyful?! Or maybe you WANTED me to be a good for nothing bitch that murders everyone! How would you feel?! I KILLED LEE WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING I DID!!!!!!" Rei screamed in their faces and stormed out of the room, despite of his injuries.  
  
"I don't think that was a good idea Tyson; bringing up that subject. And Rei is right: How WOULD you feel?" Kai said, before running after him. Tyson sighed. "I need to put m big foot in my big mouth. ACK! I blew it big time!" "Tyson, everything that turns out bad, always starts out with you troublemaker." Hilary said with Kenny at the door. "What do you mean?" "I mean: Was it you that made Rei run out of here?"  
  
"Erm... Yeah." Hilary gave out a loud sigh. "Thought so. What happened? He seemed furious. He was also muttering things like, 'Fuck them all...' and, 'What do they know?'." "Well..." Max started to explain everything. " Tyson you dumbass!" Hilary pointed out. "What the heck made you feel that you were so important?" "He was soooooo depressed! In self-pity! I was trying to cheer him up!" "Yeah? I can't blame him! Imagine how you would feel! Have a heart, Tyson!" Hilary said.  
  
"Ack! What do you mean, HAVE A HEART! Of course I have a heart, if I didn't, I'll be dead! THE BLOOD IS PUMP'N IN MY VEINS!!!!" Tyson said in a singsong voice. "I got the power! Uh huh! Uh huh! I got the power!" He punched the air above him. Everyone else in the room sweatdropped. " What? Was it something I said?" "It's always something you said, Tyson."  
  
"REI!!!!" He kept silent. "REI, I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!!!" " What?!" He scowled. Kai finally caught up to Rei and panted as if he was running 100 miles. "Want do you want?" Rei asked coldly. "I – want – to – talk – to – you." Kai replied between pants. "Oh yeah? Gonna gloat how weak I am because I was possessed?" "You misunderstood me. Come here." Kai grabbed Rei and guided him to a nearby forest.  
  
"Now, I think this is the right time to say anything, you might hate me forever, or you might return to be your happy self. Okay?" Kai asked, and Rei nodded. Kai hugged Rei tightly and muttered in his ear,  
  
"Ashiteru."  
  
-(END CHAPPO)-  
  
Over at least! Sorry no update. Review ASAP! GIMME A KANDY BAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	20. We Can't Make Love

**The Precious Stone**

HELLO! PEEPS, I'M BACK FROM VACATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Note to peeps, I did update and start a fic called 'Ghost in my Picture', so plz don't get mad at me... Like I said, I already typed half before I left, and so this will be an extra long chapter for YOU. KAIxREI FROM NOW ON!!!!!!! WHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOUR LOSS!!!!!!!!!!

Oh yah, 1/3 of this chap is Rei's point of view.

-(We Can't Make Love)-

"Ashiteru."

'I Love You. The three unpredictable words from any person; let alone the only and only Kai Hiwatari. He loves me. And I **_DO_** have a soft side for him in my heart. What hurts me is that... Half of me wants to reject him, not for my own selfishness, but for his safety. If my enemies found out that this, my friend, likes me, they will take him, or any others away from me.

I cannot let that happen.

But my other half? Wants to love and cherish Kai, like he does or me. I do like him... He made the first move. I guess I didn't know he's gay. But what about me? Am I gay? Well, when I first laid my eyes on him, I knew he wasn't an ordinary bad ass blader. He's a **HOT** bad ass blader. Any fangirl would want him. No questions asked.

Then why did he choose me? Supernatural, cursed, killer: Rei Kon?

The real question here is: Should I accept Kai's love? Like I said before, if I do, it's a deadly risk. I can't let my friends in danger just because of this stupid stone. I can't. Not an option. On the other hand... This is Kai we're talking about.

What should I do?

Kai is still hugging me like I'm dead; If he does keep hugging me tightly, I'll lack of oxygen and I'll BE dead. "Kai..." I muttered. "Hm?" I feel hot tears running down my cheeks. I hate to be the one to hurt you, Kai. But I must. For your on safety, I must.

"Kai... I... Me?" I stammered. He just stares at me and wipes my tears. I push them away with my shaking hands. "W-We can't make love. I'm sorry Kai. We just... can't." Kai has a shocking expression mixed with a broken heart. "You love Mariah, don't you?" He asked me quietly. I shake my head. "I'm sorry Kai. I can't. I would, but I can't." "We'll... Still be... friends, right? You- You don't think I'm a homosexual freak or something, do you? If you do... I'll understand." Kai added the last sentence fast.

"Kai, no matter what, we'll always be friends... But not lovers... And... I don't think you're a freak. Kai, you're a beautiful creature. Everyone wants you, but I can't. Gomen nasai, Kai. I'M SORRY!!!" I scream and run deeper into the forest. This pain is just too much. At times like this, I'd wish I could return the favour. One day, I will, or I'll quit beyblading.

I slowed down and climbed a tree. Sitting on a thick branch, I cried. Ever since I got this son of a bitch piece of a rock, I was miserable. And elder said I should be proud?! What kind of fucking wisdom is that?! Argh! It's tearing me apart; starting with my soul, and then my heart. And I should be PROUD?! What a lie.

What a reject I am...

I feel sleep taking over me. I hope my dreams are about me and Kai, Kai and me alone. No more of this fucking good for nothing piece of shit. Holding the stone, I wished I couldn't be found until I wake up. Let me sleep of happiness, not despair...'

Kai stood motionless. He did his good deed for the month: Tell Rei how he truly feels for him. Okay, not really a good deed but that deed just led to a disaster. Rei didn't reject him, but just said he couldn't love him. What did that mean?

He walked out of the forest, almost blind in tears. He hid his eyes under his dark bangs, but those scarlet orbs were immune to the background. He sighed. People were starting to stare, so he started to run.

When he came back to his room, not the hospital, he slammed the door shut and thought. _"We can't make love... I'm sorry Kai... I would, but I can't..."_ That voice keeps replaying in his head. **_I would, but I can't._** Does that mean Rei loves him too? Or was he just playing with him? Kai sighed. What does it mean? He needed to find out.

'Maybe going back to the hospital is best for now.' He thought. He wiped his tears and walked to where he desires. Which was, the hospital.

"KAI!" Everyone said before asking him a bundle of questions. "How's Rei?" "Did you find him?" "Is he okay?" "How did he take it?" Kai just pushed them away in anger. "He's fine." He grunted. "You're not sounding so serious." "I am." But deep inside, he knew he didn't know.

Rei woke up in the middle of the night. He was still bloody and dirty. Then wished he could be clean, and so he was. Rei looked upon the night sky. The night sparkled with more stars than ever. Those were the poor people who died from Rei. "I'm sorry..." He muttered, and he truly meant it.

After a long sigh, he wished he knew what time was it. 12:26 played in his mind, so he jumped. "WHAT?!" He yelled in disbelief. He jumped from the tree, and ran back to the hospital. People stood out of his way, fearing he will kill them too.

On the elevator, Rei had second thoughts. What if... They don't like him anymore? And what about Kai? Wouldn't he hate him?

His hand was reaching for the doorknob. He didn't know whether he should or not. That's when he heard voices from inside... "I don't care. I'm gonna wait for Rei to comeback." "He's not coming back. He probably left for good this time." "What makes you have negative thoughts?" "It's just..."

"Tyson and me had a chat one night and... Well, people won't listen that he was cursed and all and so... How many people will forgive him?! The whole world is after him to put him in death! The prize money is billions! What will they take? Rei, a once murderer or billions of dollars?"

Holding his breath, Rei opened the door.

Unnoticed by Kai and Hilary, who were the ones chatting, he continued to listen.

"And besides... Even I think, deep inside that... I can't trust him... He almost killed me, and killed Lee ruthlessly. And I know that... Everyone else agrees with me on this one Kai. What if the stone is getting out of hand? What if..."

Kai was disappointed at his friend. "Look, Rei's normal. He's sane now. And he won't kill you and –""Kai, I know you love him but don't just think about him! Think about the other Bladebreakers and the White Tigers! The White Tigers lost their team captain because of Rei! And like I said before: Tyson, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Mariah, Gary, Kevin all think the same! What if the stone is too much for Rei?"

Kai slammed his fist on the table, making it crack. His eyes flashed with anger. "LISTEN TO YOURSELF! YOU ACTING LIKE REI IS STILL A MONSTER!!! HE'S NOT, OKAY?! HE'S **NOT**!!!!" "Kai, I'm only thinking what's best for everyone!" "EVERYONE **_EXCEPT_** REI!" "Kai, you're gonna have to admit you think so too. Face it, Rei needs to know."

"I think Rei already knows."

Both Kai and Hilary jumped and looked behind them. There was Rei. Shining tears of gloom filled the bright sunny eyes. "You heard?" Hilary asked softly. "I didn't just hear, I know. 'What if Rei can't handle the stone?'" He mocked. "Rei, it's not what you think..." "I don't care! You just think I'm a whore goddamn it! Everyone thinks so! " He grabbed his Driger and ran out of the room.

"Rei! Comeback!"

Does he have any friends anymore? Rei asked himself. Nope, not at all. Those bitches were **_ONCE_** my friends. I'm better of alone... He jumped in the air and flew whereever he wants, while on the ground, Kai screamed for him to return.

-(END CHAP)-

... Okay... Does this make up for it? Please review, IT'S 4:43 am NOW!!!!!!!!


End file.
